Fragile Peace
by Mara93
Summary: From the wild red roses growing in the wood, to the wintry mountains high above, a deadly plan is put into place and secrets grasp for their escape.  This is a story of Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred and how a fragile peace is broken.
1. Chapter 1

90-oop=\This fic was written for **Merlinreversebb** on Livejournal. Artists and writers were paired up, the artist first posting a piece of artwork and then the writers choosing a piece they'd like to write a story about. I was paired with the wonderfully talented **Nickygabriel**. She was great to work with. The art she drew is so beautiful and inspirational for this story. If you to elsewhere87 on LJ you can view it where I post my stories. Also I had **rubber_glue** as my fantastic beta who helped me find good ideas, gave great writing advice etc.

**Fragile Peace**

**Artist:** nickygabriel

**Beta:** rubber_glue

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, **Other Main Characters:** Merlin, Morgana, Mordred (**Minor:** Gwaine, Gaius, Elyan, Percival, Leon and a few original characters) Even though A/G are a strong pairing in this fic, it is also strongly a friendship/family fic.

**Rating:** M / **Warnings:** It's a mild M for non-explicit relationship situations and some violence, plus angst / Series 4 spoilers

**Summary:** _From the wild red roses growing in the wood, to the wintry mountains high above, a deadly plan is put into place and secrets grasp for their escape. This is a story of Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred and how the time of fragile peace in Camelot is broken._

**TTT**

**Story Notes:** I started writing this after 4.09 so it's AU at parts because of that and because I wanted to change elements of what the show did. There is the bracelet spell, but Gwen never went to Ealdor and Morgana didn't turn Gwen into a deer. / This story is fully written and fully edited, but it's very long so I'll be posting piece by piece. The updates shouldn't take too long.

'_**Shatter…'**_ readers I apologize for the long wait. That is another story that is done, but I'm editing it still. Since this story had a deadline I had to focus on just it for a while. Now that it's done, I should be posting an update to_ 'Shatter…'_ soon. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments/story alert etc. I appreciate it all and your patience.

**TTT**

_**Prologue**_

Deep within the naturally created labyrinth of the woodland, hidden by the escalating mountains, stands a tent of peculiarity, mingled to the shade of the forest growth. Within the tent's entrance stand two foreboding guards, minimally dressed in silver and black, each sworn to secrecy. Further within the tent are a group of knights, wearing pristine capes of scarlet red, while just in front of them stand an aging man in golden robes, and a younger one in a red-of dawn quilted coat. At the very front is the reason for all the secrecy, a young couple standing in front of an elderly man who recites words from a long ago created book.

The woman wears dusted white with accents of pale gold, and the man wears a bright red tunic, but unlike his knights he has no cape, and his head holds no crown.

Questions of commitment asked, the man in the red tunic happily smiles in answer.

"I do."

The woman, with the loveliest flowers entwined into her dark curls, hesitates at the question.

"Do you Guinevere of Camelot solemnly vow to…"

She is reflecting…

_Months after Agravaine's execution for treachery, and Morgana's second disappearance, Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, led Guinevere, Camelot servant, to a spot in the wood where curiously much of the plant life was dried out, except for the spectacular roses that grew so brightly and abundantly, the blood of life their flushing color. He picked out a budding one before bending down upon his knee. Then looking up into her eyes of onyx luster, he started it._

"_Guinevere, we have faced much this year. I let my uncle fool me. You had that spell put upon you that nearly tore us apart."_

_As it quickly became evident to him that this was not the happiest of proposals, he laughed, his shining smile lighting up his face. "Well before I turn this to more rubbish, let me tell you why I brought you here today. For the past year there have been many obstacles we've faced, changes, but one thing has remained constant."_

_He lifted it toward the sun's light, causing its golden glow to dance over the flushed petals. "This is a wild red rose, quite appropriate for the occasion I believe because of your love for wild flowers, like the ones you have sprinkled in your hair right now."_

_She smiled at that. He was rights as she had entwined lavender ones into her curls earlier that morning. She listened in more as he related that the particular rose he was holding grew freely within the wood, was able to survive much._

_As her brow wrinkled, perplexed, Arthur told her the story. "Not long ago there was fire in this area Guinevere. See all the dried plant life."_

_She turned curiously, noticing the burnt nature, except for them. "The roses. They were unaffected."_

"_Yes. They could have burned away like most the other flowers, but they didn't. They made it through…" He clasped her hand. "Like we have. And so with that…Will you marry me Guinevere?"_

_Her dark eyes shone with wonder. This was the second time, the first not going as planned when he banished her because of Morgana's spell. Now she wasn't so quick to answer, hesitating so much that his hopeful smile faded. Giving a sigh, she bent down also to her knees, getting surprise to wash over his face as she held tight to his hand._

"_Arthur, you're right. Our love has been tested much and it's survived like the roses, like this one you offered me. But I'm sorry, I cannot be your queen."_

_To that answer he gave a sigh of relief that she wasn't turning him down completely. After what had happened, he knew that she probably wasn't yet ready to take the throne. It actually wasn't what he was asking, aware it regularly brought up painful memories that she was still reluctant to discuss with him._

"_I understand. It's just I'm tired of being apart from you. This way we'll have to marry away from Camelot, but as long as you're my wife, I'll be happy."_

_Gwen looked down at their locked fingers and the delicate petals of the rose, the color so brusque, so commanding, like that of the Pendragon symbol, wild warrior red. _

"_That would make me happy also."_

_Arthur lifted their interlocked fingers to his lips, kissing her skin and asking with that boyish smile of his, "Then you will?"_

_His wishful look was too much, and the thought of being his wife excitedly tantalizing. Even if being queen was something she couldn't yet willingly grasp for, sharing a commitment with him she fervently desired._

"_Yes, Arthur, I will marry you."_

_They kissed, lips moist with yearning. He slipped the ring over her finger…again. And then they just sat against the trunk of an aging oak, entwined in each other's arms until the sun's descent…_

The question is asked once more. Still she says nothing. Concerned, Arthur tightens his hands over hers as they stand in front of family and friends, the audience just these people: Gaius, Merlin, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon and Percival. Other than the guards and Sir Geoffrey presiding over the ceremony, no one else is to know this secret.

…

At a great distance from the tent, hidden behind the tall evergreens of the sharpest mountains, is a wintered cave. Inside of it a woman moves slowly. This has been her home now for months. It is not much better than the hovel she was forced to after her first attempt failed. She is filled with many emotions, but to the foremost is blinding anger. She was supposed to be queen, the celebrated restorer of magic. Instead, she is forced to this dismal existence.

If Agravaine hadn't been so weak and if it wasn't for that meddling servant, Emrys too, it most likely would have worked. In the state she is in now she can't see herself anymore upon a throne. Just revenge would be a sweet dessert.

As she stirs the pot of stew, she feels a presence behind her. Living alone for a long period of time within the untamed woodland, almost swallowed up by the mountains, every noise is prevalent. She turns rapidly, magical words flowing from her lips, her intent to send her intruder flying through the air so he will hit the cave's wall. Instead, her power is rebutted by a stronger one, and then everything is still.

She peers across the cave's rocky floor, smoothed only by the rudimentary carpets she has weaved by hand during the most tedious hours of mountain storms. "Who is there?"

"Surely you can see me."

She grimaces rigidly.

"Or maybe not so much."

He steps into the light of the fire that brews the stew. A man, he is young with skin pale as the wane moon and hair as dark as hers, although his hangs in limp waves while hers is thick and abundant. She lifts the heavy iron spoon away from the pot to ward him off, chanting ridiculous words as he's proven how quickly he can counter her.

Indeed he laughs softly, stating, "Surely you can do better than that Morgana. I'm a bit hurt you don't remember. Although I suppose my powers used to advance my appearance might have to do with that. Now I mean you no harm so you can put down that spoon."

"Why are you here?"

"Well to see you of course." Outfitted from head to toe in black, except for a dark green cloak that reaches his ankles, the young man moves to the stew, giving a sniff. "_Mmm_, I'm famished."

Eyeing him warily, she takes out the knife she keeps at her waist and since he is in such close proximity now, points it sharply at his chin. Even if he can use magic to remove it, he does not, instead lifting his head cautiously away from the blade's threatening serrations.

Coldly, she states, "I do not need anyone's help. Now speak of who you are and then you can leave. The mountains are the scarcest place for food. I have no intention of entertaining visitors tonight to share a meal with that was not easy to come by."

"And yet what if that visitor is an old friend? Would you share with him?"

The man whispers words of magic, getting a ball of light to appear in the room. It evolves into a picture orb of scenes that happened years ago.

She stares, slowly lowering the blade, transfixed by the images from a time when she was still living in Camelot. "You?" She questions with disbelief.

He smiles slightly, calmly lowering his chin again now that the blade is gone. "Yes, Morgana. Me."

"But the last time I saw you…you were no more than a child."

He shrugs. "And the last I saw you, you were living under the king's roof. Times have changed obviously."

"You must be at least eighteen years old!"

"Nineteen." He states casually. "Why the shock? You know I lived among the Druids. They teach many things."

"Like speeding up the aging process?" She asks with bewilderment, still not entirely sure what to make of him.

"No, that I learned somewhere else." His eyes dart to the pot. "I really _am_ hungry. I traveled a long way. Transference doesn't work as well through mountains and I still haven't perfected it to great distances. Now do you mind?" He gestures before she can answer. "Sit down. I will get you some too."

He spoons them both some stew and then sits with her at the makeshift table, his expression inquisitive as he lifts long thin fingers meaningfully. "So how did this happen?"

She shields her face for a moment, taking a heavy taste of the stew. It is very hot, making her pull the spoon away from her mouth rapidly, the burn a harsh irritation on her tongue. "I don't care to talk about it."

He nods his head, before lowering his spoon, his eyes fixing on hers. "Was it accidental?"

Morgana waves her hand with dismissal. "It doesn't matter. I care about its metaphysical effects more than the cosmetic ones."

"But _was_ it accidental?" He asks again insistently. "Because if not, wouldn't you like to get avengement, Morgana? I know there is someone I would like to make atone for past grievances."

"Who, Mordred?" She asks, using his name.

He shakes his head with a slow smile, gesturing, "You tell me who did _that_ to you first. As I'm sure it's quite an interesting story. Then I'll tell you mine."

…

Back at the tent, the private ceremony comes to completion. Gwen finally has answered and now they all celebrate with hugs and congratulatory declarations, such a happy peaceful time.

And yet that peace is so fragile for the reunion of Morgana and Mordred can only lead to the impending storm.

**TTT**

**DAY ONE**: _**Visitors**_

_Six Months Later:_

If you looked high enough you could see them, the snowy mountains wrapped around Camelot. They played their little battle with the sun as spring was begging for its entrance, trying to enchant the hovering clouds with tiny flowers spreading throughout the trees. To that Merlin smiled, happy that soon enough they would be able to shake off the bitter cold.

Busily scrubbing at the king's piles of armor he noticed the guards at the gates coming to attention. Since Agravaine's betrayal and Morgana's near total decimation of Camelot, the patrols were doubly cautious.

"Halt there."

As the familiar questions started, Merlin turned to the training grounds. Regularly now Arthur was in a hospitable mood for good reason, but after an unpleasant visit with the King of Anglia, he was sore minded, working each of the knights to the bone. At least the king hadn't made _him_ a target…_yet_.

Merlin turned back to the guards, one of them questioning the stranger who was dressed in leather and an oak shaded tunic.

"What was that you said?"

The stranger, sporting a beard and rusted brown hair cut close to his head, frowned angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you this? I'm friends with one of your knights, been so for years. Just coming to visit."

"You will have to prove yourself then."

Merlin watched with amusement as the _stranger_ gave a shrill whistle and yelled out loudly. _"HEY PERC! TELL THEM YOU KNOW ME!"_

That holler brought the training to a sudden halt. They all turned, Percival especially. Seeing the man standing there with the guards at the gates, Percival's expression widened to a full grin. "Valen, is that you?"

Percival slid his sword quickly into its hold as the king stood back, watching the visitor with wry curiosity.

"_WELL YES!_ Now will you get these silver nosed men off my back? They're bloody bothering me with their long toothed attire."

Merlin noticed how even Arthur looked amused now, telling his knight, "Better go see to him then Percival."

The knight grinned, running over with a huge grin. Going straight past the guards, he came to the bearded man, clasping him in a friendly hug. "Valen!"

Merlin watched as Valen smirked, giving a little pull of one of the guard's helmets by the nose piece, setting it slightly askew, playfully. "Until next time fellows!"

Percival stopped off at Merlin first, stating he had someone for him to meet. As he teased about who he was, the friend teased back, even accusing him of _'being a royal blanket sweeper'_. Percival rolled his eyes at that telling Merlin, "Don't listen to him. Has no morals." More jibing occurred thus, making Merlin laugh. Then Percival put a stop to it, finally making the introductions.

"Merlin, this is Valen. And Valen, this is Merlin."

As they shook hands, a voice added to Percival's words ironically. "Yes, Merlin, my hapless servant."

Merlin gave a face at that as Percival turned to the king with barely contained excitement.

"Sire, this is Valen, been friends practically since we were kids." He turned to his friend warningly, "Valen, mind your manners. This is the king, not some easy to beat bandit."

Merlin heard Arthur chuckle at that as he offered his hand. "Welcome to Camelot, Valen. Plan to stay a while?"

Valen actually did show a bit of protocol, slightly bowing before he smiled cordially at the king. "Probably not. Just came by for a visit to see my bear of a friend Percival here."

Arthur nodded. "Right then. Well how about lunch? You can join us Valen. A friend of Percival's is a friend of Camelot."

Soon enough he added,

"_MERLIN_. Get lunch for us then."

The servant rolled his eyes. _Cabbage Head_.

**TTT**

Entering her tiny home, Gwen yawned as day turned to night. With a group of noble visitors that departed yesterday and a new party to come within a day, the palace work was quite toilsome at the moment. At least with the King of Anglia's departure, the man who had irked Arthur so terribly with his bothersome political talk, they'd get a tiny reprieve before the next one.

Gwen hung her lavender cloak and smoothed out the brushed pale burgundy dress she was wearing. Then looking down at her dining table, she spotted a bright red flower with a note next to it.

_See you soon. After the meeting with the council._

She closed her eyes, smelling the earthy floral scent of the wild rose.

"_Mmm_…fragrant, yes. But doesn't quite smell as good as you, does it?"

Gwen smiled lazily at the familiar voice, not bothering to open her eyes to look down upon the hands circling her waist now. Taking it out of her pocket, where she regularly hid it during the day, and slipping the ring over her finger, she sighed. "I thought you'd be longer with the council. I haven't even had time to get dinner ready yet."

The hands turned her around. She looked up to his answering smile, soon feeling the wet heat of his lips against hers, before he spoke. "I have a different kind of hunger right now."

It had been three days this time they had to keep their distance.

She fingered her hand into his white tunic hungrily. "Me too."

He pulled her toward the room's rear. Feeling the softness of her cot come against her back, Gwen let the rose fall to the other end.

**TTT**

As night commenced, Merlin led Valen to the chambers he shared with Gaius, glad Percival managed to get him to stay. "It's not much. Well actually for me it's a lot, but might not be that big of a deal to you. Or might. Not sure what you're used to."

Valen laughed at that, placing his hand upon Merlin's shoulder. "I spend half my time on the cold hard ground Merlin. Ask Perc, I'm a traveler at heart. Never been able to stay in one place, getting my sister to rant at me regularly for being that way. Anyway, to have a cot size bed is a true luxury."

Merlin smiled with appreciation. "Well great then. Gaius and I are happy to have you."

**TTT**

"_Stop. Don't come closer. I will…"_

Arthur woke to the familiar troubled murmurs of sound. Her bed was tiny so they always slept extraordinarily close together, especially after the first time they shared it he had learned his lesson. That night he landed harshly upon the floor, smacking his head with a loud crack that made her sit up straight in bed. This, after their previous intimate makings of love, was not how they thought they'd spend their first evening as man and wife together. So for now on, he burrowed in close, making her laugh with amusement.

"_Stay away from me…get back…"_

Amusement was definitely far from his mind at the moment. After the banishment, it was Guinevere who first found out Agravaine and Morgana's plans. She came back to Camelot, a dirtied heap, wearing a revealing outfit _gifted_ to her by Helios.

On Agravaine's orders the then attending knights, men who barely knew Guinevere, aimed to kill her before she could reach the gates. Hearing her frantic yells and seeing the unmistakable flurry of curls, Arthur gave the desperate order to put down their arms just in time. No longer caring about what had transpired in the past with her and Lancelot, not yet aware it was a spell of course, he raced to the woman he loved.

Then within moments Camelot was under attack and his uncle's treachery became clear. Arthur was devastated by it, had to evacuate his beloved kingdom because of it, but soon was aided by Isolde and Tristan, defenders who believed in his way of rule. It was later Merlin oddly enough who directed him to a very special sword, the kind Arthur had never seen in his life.

Armed with a purpose, they all left their temporary refuge in Merlin's hometown of Ealdor, returning to Camelot to reclaim it for the people. Many lives were sadly lost, including Isolde's.

During those most climactic events, Guinevere and Morgana found themselves trapped together underneath the castle inside its cavernous tunnels. There, something happened that his wife would not recount in detail. Often, however, it resurfaced in her dreams.

"_Oh…how could you…why…what have I done to you…I won't let you…won't let…no…NO!"_

He supposed if he was a heartless man he could solve the mystery by allowing the dream to continue. But this was the woman who iowned/i his heart.

Gently he grasped her shoulder.

"_Shhh_…alright now. It's alright Guin…it's alright."

"_Mmm_." She frowned, slowly drifting out of the dream. "Arthur?"

"Expecting someone other than your husband?" He joked, hoping to get her to calm some.

For that bit of silliness he got a firm slap on his shoulder and a wry look. She sat up a little, half modestly bringing the blanket over her bared body.

Arthur held tight to her waist, one hand lifting over her breast to caress. He whispered against her cheek. "Another one?"

Gwen nodded her head and Arthur lowered to the bed, bringing her down with him so her back pressed against his chest. "You keep having these dreams Guinevere."

Her hand moved backward, flattening against him. "Arthur."

He sighed, but relented as that was the usual warning. He felt her turn around in his arms and the flush rise of her breasts suddenly against his chest as she changed the tone of conversation.

"I'm hungry."

A little chuckle escaped his mouth as he played with the ring around her finger. "I think if we proceed again I might be a little bow legged tomorrow at training practice."

"I meant, I would like some food. Wouldn't you?" She clarified.

He gave a half pout, before smirking chivalrously. "Sure."

He assisted her in dressing, wondering what part of dinner he'd be helping out with this time. A few nights ago she made him chop the onions. Blasted potent things. Made him cry like a baby.

**TTT**

"Will Valen be sharing dinner with us?"

Merlin gave a negative as he assisted Gaius in bringing the chicken and the bread to the table. "Don't think so. Said he was tired from the road travel and wanted to get some rest."

"Well yes, the long trip had to have made him weary."

Merlin agreed as they sat down. He bit into his chicken with smiling approval. "Mmm, this…is…good."

"Well thank you Merlin." Gaius replied to Merlin's complement. "I must say I find it quite delicious myself…"

They finished off their meal with comfortable chatter, a touch of the customary complaints about Arthur's ordering Merlin around, talk about some childhood illnesses occurring in the outer villages, and the rest dealing with just ordinary palace matters. As Gaius started to clear the table, Merlin thought he'd give a friendly check to see how Valen was doing. Opening the door just slightly, his eyes widened.

No one was there. Valen had disappeared.

And with a tight grimace, Merlin knew just where to.

**TTT**

Gwen finished putting the rest of the ingredients into the pot, taking the knife and onions from the teary eyed Arthur with a chuckle.

He looked like he was ready to hunt her down.

"This is _not_ funny."

"Oh yes it is." She moved around, feeling a wave of unsteadiness. Arthur's hands caught her before she tripped.

"Careful!"

Seeing concern edge at his brows, she pointed downward. "Your fault. Almost tripped over your big feet."

He pouted with complaint. "Oh it was me, was it?"

"Yes." She teased, giving him a frolicking kiss.

**TTT**

"I might have known."

"Merlin!" The knights and Valen called out to him with joyous insobriety at the back of the tavern, each saddled with a tall filled-to-the-brim mug of adult refreshment. They all greeted him with sloppy grins and slurred speech.

As Merlin stalked over with a disapproving expression, Percival warned, "Oh-oh boys! Merlin looks as mad as a dragon!"

Of course they all laughed at that. Every single one of them believed that Merlin couldn't hurt a fly. If they knew that he was actually quite _close_ with a dragon they might think twice about getting him angry.

"Valen, I thought you said you were tired."

Merlin sat down atop one of the barstools. Valen gave him a sloshed look of apology, scratching his beard sheepishly. "Sorry there Merlin. Couldn't pass through town without visiting the local tavern."

"For that you get one on me Valen!" Gwaine piped in, giving a holler to the haggard barkeep. "Another one for my mate here! Oh and get one for Merlin too."

"No-

But Percival was already keeping him in place with his bear strength. He supposed he could do a little magical trick and no one would be the wiser, with almost everyone inebriated, but probably best not to chance it. Oh, this wouldn't end up well. Arthur already believed he spent half his life in the tavern thanks to Gaius's not so clever excuses when he was away working his magic to save the cabbage head's life.

Leon spoke out as the two new drinks were slammed down on the table, Gwaine letting out a _'Whoa!'_ at the disgruntled barkeep. The hefty man just ignored him.

"Valen, you aren't really planning on leaving tomorrow, are you? You'll miss the Princess Elanor's visit."

The bearded man's ears perked up at that. "Oh, and who is this Princess Elanor?"

Percival grinned. "She's quite lovely and yet to be taken…"

"Sounds perfect." Valen said with rapid approval.

Merlin rolled his eyes, his head already feeling heavy from whatever it was Gwaine ordered him.

_Fantastic_. Tomorrow he'd be supremely clumsy to which Arthur would do his usual complaining. It was Valen's fault for sneaking out, who was on the receiving end now of some _knightly_ coercion.

"Alright, alright, you convinced me! I'll hang around long enough to see the princess." Valen took a chug of his drink. Merlin noticed with irritation that the brawny man didn't seem as affected as he was getting.

_Was there a new mug in front of him? He barely finished the last!_

"I don't get it." Valen stated with a slight frown. "She's a princess you said, right? Isn't your king interested in her at all?"

No one said anything for a moment, lots of grins hiding behind the mugs, but then Leon commented with a casual smile. "Oh she'll be sitting with him for sure as she is royalty, but I'm not entirely certain she's the king's type."

"What, he prefers queens?" Valen asked. Merlin watched through his blurring vision as Elyan and Gwaine exchanged knowing looks.

"Sort of." Leon answered.

**TTT**

With dinner over, Gwen was sitting on the edge of Arthur's lap, feeling his fingers weaving through her curls of hair. "So…" She stated with a touch of annoyance. "The word around the castle is that Princess Elanor is quite taken by you."

Arthur's brows scrunched upward. "Eh. I haven't even met her yet."

"Well she's heard _so_ much about you." Gwen related tightly.

Arthur grasped his wife's small waist, turning her easily within his hands so she was facing him more directly. "Let me guess. The ladies of the court are gossiping again."

"Humph."

Arthur laughed at that, running his hand through Guinevere's hair with emphasis. She was the last person he would ever call petty, but some of the ladies of the court could try the patience of a minister. And most of them had yet to be in a committed relationship so they liked to talk about everyone else's lives, especially his.

"Guin, stop listening to them. If they knew what you had they'd be jealous." He gave her a satisfactory peck on the nose.

Gwen smarted. "Oh! So you're quite the catch, yes?"

Arthur grinned. "Of course I am."

Gwen squeezed at his cheeks and chin. Then before he could push her hand away, she gave him a quick kiss of dismissal. "Well, _King Quite the Catch_, since she carries such a torch for you, I wish you both a lovely time tomorrow night."

Arthur shook his head at that, thinking how she was a bit moody tonight. He brought her face down to his, capturing Guinevere's lips with his own for a much longer and delving kiss, telling her afterward, "I am a married man and so whether she carries a torch or not doesn't matter."

Gwen frowned at that with a touch of shame. "I'm being foolish."

Arthur smiled, his hand climbing up her leg. "Well I'm not complaining. It's flattering having the woman you love being sort of possessive."

Gwen groaned. It wasn't just tomorrow night. Soon he'd be leaving again...

"_Where_ is your mind tonight?" She distantly heard him ask as Arthur's lips ardently traversed her neck. "Come back to me."

"So demanding sometimes." She chastised.

That brought an impetuous grin to his face as suddenly she was up in the air, surrounded by his strong arms. "Arthur!" She cried out with a giggle.

He ran to her bed, the short distance so minimal that he stubbed his toe on its end, letting out a howl, and nearly dropped her in the process.

She couldn't help but giggle as he nursed it with a solid pout.

Would he ever learn that the parameters of her little home were a lot tighter than that of his grand chambers?

**TTT**

Note: Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored. I'll be back soon with Day Two.


	2. Day Two

**Fragile Peace**

Written for **Merlinreversebb**

**Artist:** nickygabriel / **Beta:** rubber_glue

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, **Other Main Characters:** Merlin, Morgana, Mordred

**Rating:** M / **Warnings:** It's a mild M for non-explicit relationship situations and some violence, plus angst / Series 4 spoilers

**Summary:** _From the wild red roses growing in the wood, to the wintry mountains high above, a deadly plan is put into place and secrets grasp for their escape. This is a story of Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred and how the time of fragile peace in Camelot is broken._

Thank you for the interest/feedback last time. Here's Day 2.

**DAY TWO: ** _**Unfortunate Encounters**_

Arthur was sitting on the corner of his bed hours after leaving Guinevere's home. On his face was a scowl of discontent as Merlin came crashing into the room hours after dawn.

_Uh literally crashing._

"Merlin, what is wrong with you?" Arthur asked moodily. After his collision with the desk, Merlin was down on the floor now practically atop his head, legs up in the air. Arthur snarled. "Get your filthy boots away from my work." Moving off the bed, he snatched away the documents he had been laboring on a few days previous that he would take with him on his trip to Northumbria in just a few days.

Merlin rolled around until finally he was on his side and then rolled some more so that now he was on his knees. "_Whoa_. What did they put in that drink, or the next one, or the next?"

Arthur rolled his eyes with exasperation. "You were at the tavern again?"

Merlin gave a goofy grin before he got serious, slowly lumbering up to his feet. "Now hold on there a minute." He brought up his finger to make his point. "All those times Gaius told you I was at the tavern I really wasn't."

"Oh…" Arthur played along. "What were you really doing, _fighting off a dragon?_"

Merlin lifted his eyebrows at that. Well…just change fighting off to fighting _with_ and yeah that would be more accurate but then of course Arthur would be putting him in the dungeons. "Clotpole. No, look, I was actually doing things that would help you."

"Right." Arthur dryly dismissed him right away.

Merlin continued mumbling. "But this time it's true. I was at the tavern because Percival's friend Valen, who actually I get on quite well with, sneaked out and went to the tavern without-

Merlin stopped talking, noticing that the king was not paying attention to him. "Uh, Arthur?"

He was just sitting there on the corner of the bed, head in his hands. "Sire."

_Nothing._

Merlin moved over to the bed's edge, making sure there was plenty of distance between them. Arthur sometimes got kind of edgy when people other than Gwen sat close to him. "Okay, what is it?"

Arthur sulked a little more, before he brought it out with that strong pout of his. "It's Guinevere. This is just getting frustrating. We're not able to…well you know."

Merlin frowned at that, wondering if he should just go hide under the bed. Arthur was talking about…that? To him? "Uh, well you haven't seemed all that dissatisfied with it. You always have a smile on your face, well, when the King of Anglia isn't visiting anyway."

Arthur scrunched up his face with distaste. "Ah, don't mention him. Have to be chivalrous with the Princess Elanor tonight who I know is supposed to be nice and all, but the timing is awful with what Guinevere and I are dealing with…"

Merlin approached the topic carefully, still stunned that Arthur was talking to him about it. "Uh, look, maybe even though you're the big king, these things, you're just not as good at."

"Huh?"

"Well you're very impatient! Women like to be…" This was a subject Merlin sort of knew about because he had about two significant relationships in the past. Okay with Freya it was more love than physical, but when that Lady Sasha visited…that was definitely _more_ physical. Even Arthur noticed how _taken_ she was with him.

"Perhaps Arthur if you were more considerate of her feelings it would just naturally happen and uh…she would…uh…you know…be satisfied."

"Be satisfied with what?"

"You!" Merlin yelled out with exasperation. "Your…" Merlin gestured downward a little, and then more meaningfully.

Arthur lowered his eyes with astonishment.

"Your you know…oh fie…sword thing or whatever."

"_BLOODY HELL. YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT MY-_

"Sword!"

"Oh you incompetent idiot!" Arthur cursed, carefully placing a pillow in front of his…_sword_. "I was not talking about that!"

Merlin yelled back. "Well you said your…you know what."

Arthur got up off the bed now, lifting his hands with exasperation. "I meant the fact that we're married and can't even be seen together, Merlin! I hate that this princess is coming tonight and my wife's going to be serving us, not sitting next to me. I want Guinevere to be…_garr_…my queen."

_There_, he said it, Arthur thought. He agreed to this months ago, but now it was no longer enough. Going to her house just so they could be together, passing notes back and forth like some silly juveniles hiding from the parents was getting crazy. He knew he blew it with the whole banishment thing and he knew that Morgana affected her terribly, but enough was enough.

Seeing that he was sulking again and now getting the real gist of things, Merlin flopped down on the bed next to Arthur, who immediately scooted over to the other side, eyeing him warily.

Merlin put up his hand. "Okay, I was wrong. You don't have a performance problem."

Arthur actually laughed now, thinking how outlandish that could be.

Merlin waited for him to stop, and then as the pout came back, he asked, "Arthur, have you told her?"

The king shook his head. "She didn't want to be queen when we got married."

"And now?"

Arthur looked miserable. "We don't really talk about it."

"Well maybe you _should_."

"No." Arthur got up from the bed, negating Merlin's suggestion. He had to get dressed. The preparations for tonight's banquet needed to be completed. And when she arrived he had to face the Princess Elanor. "Get my clothes Merlin."

With a huff Merlin got up from the bed. He found some suitable attire that he sent flying Arthur's way, _without_ magic.

The king caught at them, but before he went behind the changing screen he made certain of one thing. "Don't tell her I said anything."

Merlin rolled his eyes. If the either knew of how many secrets they had told him, before they just went and blabbed it to each other…_ah_.

"Oh and Merlin. My sword's in fine working order." Arthur let out a little giggle. _Idiot and his names for things._ "Guinevere is _NEVER_ displeased."

"Didn't need to hear that!" Merlin hummed loudly and semi- innocently, as with a chuckle Arthur changed behind the screen.

**TTT**

The banquet hall was full of attendees dressed up for the festive occasion. Camelot was celebrating its friendship with the Duke of Elmet, father to Princess Elanor, so being a gracious host was indeed important.

Arthur understood that well and yet he wasn't feeling terribly festive, the Duke's excellent political advice not something in need tonight. He had each on either side of him, pulling on his ear for attention, the Duke and the Princess Elanor. While the duke kept telling him wild jokes about the knights of Elmet, Elanor kept offsetting him by trying to rest her hand upon his shoulder. Last time she did it he nearly sputtered out the roasted duck he was eating. It was a glass of water delivered by his disgruntled looking wife that saved him at the last moment. Indeed every time she came to their table he could tell she was less than pleased.

With the Duke telling him yet another one, Arthur glanced toward the other side of the room.

Well Merlin seemed to be enjoying himself. He was smiling and conversing with Percival's friend, Valen, who was sitting with the knights. Arthur pouted, noticing how they were all in a jovial mood, before he faked a smile for the punch-line of the Duke's joke.

Gwen let out a sigh of tight exasperation, catching the Princess Elanor yet again trying to get her husband's attention. Of course she did it in polite fashion, not realizing he was married, but that didn't make Gwen any less sore.

_Okay, so she was lovely. Very polite. Very nice. Had beautiful hair. Was tall. Danced well._

Gwen would like to strangle the woman.

_OOOOHHHH._

Instead she grabbed Merlin by his scarf on her way to the hot kitchens.

His cheery greeting was cut off by the force of her grip. "Ah, eh, Gwen! Choking me! Er, chok-

Hearing his desperate plea Gwen suddenly realized what she was doing. Her face going red, she let go of his scarf as they came near the kitchens' entrance.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely. Before she hissed like an angry cat. "But can't you keep her away? They've danced together two times!"

Merlin smiled amicably as he straightened out his _handled_ scarf. "She's actually a very nice person."

Gwen's eyebrows grew more pointed, making Merlin alter his statement. "Okay, well, they haven't been dancing that _closely_ together."

Gwen countered strongly with a groan. "I know she is very _nice_. And yes it was quite far apart, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you let it happen in the first place. You're supposed to be my friend."

Merlin shrugged. "The Duke of Elmet insisted on it. Arthur tried to get out, but you know how pushy the Duke can be."

"For once my servant is right." A voice from behind said.

Turning around, Gwen saw her husband standing there in his ceremonial cape and crown, lightly smiling to appease her ill mood, and looking much too handsome for her to be able to restrain herself. He fingered her waist just as the kitchen door opened, Hilda, the head cook, walking out. Unsatisfied at only getting to share looks with him, Gwen grabbed Arthur's face to pull him in for a deep kiss making sure _he_ at least was strongly hidden by a hallway column.

Passing by, Hilda peered at the observing Merlin, whose ears were getting red as he went back and forth from watching to acting like a statue. Giving her a big grin, Merlin's smile faltered as Hilda, a heavyset grimacing woman, hissed at him. "Peeping Tom!"

Merlin frowned at that. Since when was he a peeping tom? Sure he listened a bit to Arthur and Gwen's first proposal. He spied on Arthur with…

_Well he wasn't a peeping tom!_

Going by the very amorous anonymous couple, Hilda just shook her head.

After she passed them entirely, Gwen sighed in relief, letting Arthur go. He sagged against the second column, looking quite pleased and dazed altogether. "_Whoa_, if I knew she'd make you this mad-

Gwen lifted her finger. "No more dancing."

Arthur smiled, giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek before turning to go. "They'll wonder where I am. But yes dear, no more dancing."

**TTT**

The night was nearly over. _Finally_.

Listening to the last of the Duke of Elmet's wild jokes and feeling the Princess Elanor's hand grazing his shoulder, Arthur tried to act like he was interested. It was as Guinevere came to serve him some more wine that he truly took interest, _accidentally_ brushing his hand against hers.

Gwen smiled at that, before moving away with as much objectivity she could muster and picking up a tray full of dishes before heading toward the kitchens. Once in the hallway, feeling the familiar rush of heat, she made her way toward the large steaming rooms. Before she could get there though, a hand locked around her waist rapidly, before letting go. She smiled knowingly. "Ar-

It wasn't her husband, instead a man with a ponytail of dark hair, a smoky black tunic and a burgundy cloak surrounding pointed shoulders. Tall, with pale skin, his grip had been quite strong. Yet she assumed it had been accidental or intended for someone else. With a polite smile, Gwen moved to pass by. "Excuse me."

To that he pushed her into the wall, making clear his rude intentionality. Barely able to keep the tray of dishes she was carrying in hand, she reached for a fork resting upon the top dish, pointing it at him strongly.

"Move your hands now or I will use this."

He laughed at that, gripping her arms so tightly she dropped the fork. "Ah, stop-

She pushed at him, bringing the flat of her palm over his face, but then it happened. Like with Arthur, she found herself suddenly dizzy. Dropping the tray of dishes with a heavy clatter, Gwen fell to her knees.

**TTT**

As the duke was talking with some other guests and the princess excused herself for a moment, Arthur looked around for Guinevere, a look of concern coming to his face as he noticed she was not there. She was always swift in her return from the kitchens. He turned to the side, calling out to his servant.

"Merlin…"

"Yes Sire." Merlin made his way quickly as he noticed the trouble in Arthur's expression.

"Have you seen Guinevere?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. Not for a while now that you mention it."

Arthur didn't like that. "Merlin, go check on her."

"Yes Sire." Merlin quickly departed the room.

**TTT**

The man was hovering over her so she put up her hand, "Don't touch me." Although she tried to make her voice firm, it came out mostly weak. Within a few seconds she felt her balance coming back and got up to her feet, avoiding the mess of fallen dishes, but as she stood fully her wrist was grabbed. Gwen moaned.

"She said to _NOT TOUCH HER_."

Gwen backed against the wall as another man with a strong muscular build and a beard brought out his fist, connecting with the other's face to bring the pony tail haired man down. Gwen faced the new one warily. She could have sworn she saw him earlier with Percival and even heard Arthur say something about him, but after being accosted by a threatening stranger, she was on edge.

The man must have known that because he intentionally lowered his natural booming voice, asking as he gently held onto her arm, "Are you alright?"

She nodded. At that moment Merlin came rushing through the hallway and seeing a familiar face, Gwen gratefully moved towards her friend. "Merlin."

Asking Valen what happened as he held Gwen in his arms, Merlin found out about the man down on the ground who had accosted her. He noticed something odd though that he commented on now.

"This hallway leads down to the kitchens only. Why were you walking this way?"

Valen shook his head with a wry grin. "Well, obviously Merlin I got lost on my way to the refresher. You know, been getting into the mead quite a bit tonight."

Merlin smiled at that.

Valen went on importantly. "So as I finally realized from the heat pouring over that way and the strong smell of food that I was going in the complete opposite direction of where I wanted to be, I hear this cry and it was this woman who I'm assuming you know. That man down there, he was grabbing her and not at all listening when she told him to stop. Now I may be no chivalrous type, but I surely wasn't going to let any lady be hurt by filth like that. So I knocked him out, one blow. He didn't know what was coming at him."

The oddly congenial boasting made Merlin smile.

"So you know her?"

Merlin nodded his head, gently rubbing Gwen's back as she kept her face turned away from both of them. "Yes, this is Gwen, Valen. One of my closest friends here in Camelot. Thank you for looking out for her."

Valen nodded, glancing down at the hidden woman and then back up to Merlin with a quiet smile. "Well she seems in good hands now. I think I finally remember my way so I'll be going."

Gwen pulled away from Merlin's caring grasp then. She had been getting her composure back and fighting that momentary vertigo while they were talking. Now fully settled, she walked over to the man who had saved her.

"Thank you."

Valen smiled down at her. "No need. It was my pleasure."

Merlin made the formal introductions, stating afterward, "Gwen's a servant like me, but she's much better at it, taught me quite a bit. In fact she practically runs this castle."

Gwen put up her hand to cease her friend's flattery. "Oh Merlin stop, not true at all."

As she protested Merlin thought of Arthur. He asked Valen if he could stay with her for a moment, but then Gwen cut in.

"Oh no, Merlin. He doesn't need to. I was just heading to the kitchens to pick up the desserts and there's that mess on the floor there."

To that Merlin assured her he'd take care of it with the help of some of the other servants. Gwen had no choice but to relent, staying with Valen.

Perhaps seeing that she was still shaky, Valen poked fun at her attacker.

"Ah that guy went down too fast. I wanted to see what he'd look like with a colorful nose. Did you catch how long that honker was! Wow, only a mother could love a face as hideous as that!"

Gwen giggled.

Valen smiled back at her with approval. "Ah, that's better. Now how about we find somewhere to sit?" He led her to a bench near the kitchen. Gwen listened in as he told her humorous stories about his exploits with Percival, like the time they went to Escetia and popped off a statue of a gargoyle from the front of Cenred's castle.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Did he ever notice it was missing?"

Valen grinned. "Must have the next morning when he woke up and one gargoyle was on the left, but the one on the right had nothing more than chopped off wings."

She pressed her hand against his. "You're quite the jokester!"

Valen looked amusingly affronted. "Ah, it's true! Of course we were fourteen at the time, little buggers that no doubt Cenred wanted to do away with."

She laughed as he started to tell her another one.

Meanwhile, Merlin was relating the events to Arthur who quickly excused himself. It wasn't until he saw her laughing with Valen that finally Arthur felt a bit reassured. With two of the knights in tow, Elyan and Percival, Arthur raked his eyes over the fallen man disgustedly as a group of servants quickly picked up the fallen dishes and took them to the kitchens.

Elyan moved past Arthur to Gwen asking her if she was alright. When she told him yes and tried introducing him to Valen she quickly learned that they were tavern buddies which made her give a roll of the eyes. Feeling his arm wrap protectively around her she reassured him again as he asked in his soft voice, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Elyan, I'm fine thanks to Valen."

Arthur moved over to Valen, ordering the knights to take the fallen man to the dungeons. Both Percival and Elyan hurried to their duty as Valen respectfully, although maybe a bit spontaneously, told Arthur his feelings.

"Sire, I don't try to tell kings how to rule, but in this case, I have to insist, this man should be kept locked up for a while."

"Don't worry about that Valen. He'll be properly taken care of." Arthur barely contained a bothered sigh. He really wanted time alone with his wife, so he looked to Merlin pointedly for assistance, getting it after a few moments.

"Sire, perhaps Gwen could answer a few helpful questions about the strange man, if she's feeling up to it."

Giving his servant a secretive smile, Arthur moved toward Gwen formally to not reveal the true nature of their relationship. When she agreed to come with him he had to fight to not grasp her hand, especially as she turned backward to Valen.

"Thank you again."

"Really, it was nothing."

Arthur led the way after that, getting her to follow. As soon as they were past the banquet hall and near the knights' rooms, he grasped his wife's hand, bringing her into one of them. Closing the door tight, he whispered with emotion, "Guinevere…"

Gwen moved, holding on tight to his shoulder and pressing her palm against his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her. Warm in his embrace, peace finally filled the left over pockets of tension in her body.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did he hurt you?"

Gwen shook her head, fingers of one hand nuzzling into his tunic as the other lifted to his supple blond waves. They were such a sweet contradiction to the toughness of his broad muscles that impressed her so. "No Arthur, he did not hurt me. Just frightened me a little."

He did a slow inspection which got her to grasp his hands.

"Arthur I'm fine. Just happy to have the excuse to finally be alone with you. I admit I've been a bit irritable tonight, watching you with the princess."

He lifted her hand, his lips grazing the back of it. "All just political courtesies. She's nice enough. I didn't want to be rude."

Telling her he felt bits of envy at watching her and Valen laughing with each other, she admitted that gave her some satisfaction as she had not enjoyed watching him dance with the princess.

Arthur clutched her waist possessively, but gently. "All for cover."

Gwen still looked somewhat disgruntled.

"Need I remind this is how you wanted it?"

"I know. I did."

Arthur peered down at her curiously. _"Did?"_

Gwen shrugged.

"Are you changing your mind?"

"Maybe." She whispered softly, before feeling it. "Oh." She grimaced with irritation.

Arthur looked down as she held at her leg. "What is it?" He asked.

Gwen shook her head, but soon enough he was lifting the bottom of her dress for inspection. Gwen didn't have enough time to stop him so she just sighed as he noticed the bruise.

"Did he do this to you?" It was just a bit purplish black under her knee.

Gwen quickly negated the question. "No. I fell."

Arthur's face reddened. "He pushed you down?"

Gwen held onto her husband's waist, trying to get him to calm down. "No. I-

"You what?"

Gwen grimaced. "I fell. On my own." As a joke she added, "Or maybe I tripped over his big feet like I tripped over yours in my house…" because he was staring at her so intensely.

"You fell _again_ Guinevere?"

"I didn't fall the first time." She told him strongly, pushing away his searching hands.

"But you fell tonight. You lost your balance again?"

Gwen nodded. "I started to feel…kind of dizzy. That's probably why when I raised that fork at him he made me drop it so fast."

Arthur frowned tightly with concern. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" He brought his hand to her cheek, tenderly caressing.

Gwen shook her head adamantly. "No, he pushed and grabbed me, but I was able to brace myself against the wall. I'm not hurt other than this little bruise."

"Did you recognize him? I've yet to see his face." Arthur raked the ceiling tightly, clenching his jaw. "I admit, I haven't wanted to see it yet. I'm afraid I may do something to him that you wouldn't approve of."

Gwen clasped tightly to her husband's waist, getting his eyes to come back down to hers. "I know. I can see you trying to fight it. But no to your question. I've never seen this man before. He must be a citizen of Elmet."

"Yes, he must." Arthur grimaced. "Well he'll be questioned strongly and I'll ask the Duke if he knows of him. I don't think this was very calculated. It seems a random stupid thing. The fool just didn't realize he was going after the king's wife."

Gwen shrugged. "Of course he didn't."

Arthur saw it again, that sign of discontent. He started to ask about it as he felt her lips come up to his.

"_Kiss me."_

With a smile that grew more solidly as their lips came together, Arthur fully obliged his wife's command. The door opened and they were caught in their lip-lock. Thankfully it was Leon.

"Oh, excuse me Sire."

Arthur chuckled at that, pulling away from Gwen. "No, _we_ should be probably apologizing. This is your room after all, right Leon?"

The red haired knight just kind of shrugged, before looking to Gwen. "I heard what happened to you Gwen. Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm fine Leon thank you."

That answer appeasing him, Leon turned to the king importantly. "Sire, the questioning of the man has begun."

They talked about how Gwen had not recognized the man and he was a stranger to Leon too. Arthur made clear that they would question whoever was necessary and that the man would be punished. Then both he and Gwen excused themselves from Leon's room.

**TTT**

The festivities now completely over, Arthur sent Merlin home with Gwen. She protested at first, but he insisted that he didn't want her to return alone. He also had Elyan keep watch outside, just in case.

And in the meantime Arthur met with the Duke of Elmet. "I'm sorry about this, I'm sure you'd like to retire for the night."

The duke, an aging man, definitely weary from the night's mostly festive proceedings, but understanding of the seriousness, quickly dismissed the king's apologies. "Nonsense Arthur. I feel terrible about that such a thing would happen here in Camelot during my visit. If it's one of my citizens they will pay the price for their insolence."

"I appreciate your care to this matter." Arthur led the duke to the dungeons where the man was sitting on his knees, his hands chained to the floor. He had a sullen look, but also seemed chilled by the icy water that had been thrown upon him when he refused to talk.

The duke approached, peering curiously, frowning a bit before he turned back to the king. "I'm sorry Sire. But I have never seen this man."

"Do you think anyone else from Elmet might have?"

The duke shrugged. "It is possible. He may be no more than a peasant, but then it would be rare for him to have come on such a visit, unless he was a stowaway."

Arthur nodded. "Indeed possible." He fingered his chin. "What about maybe a servant?"

The duke consented. "Yes, that could be."

Arthur looked around, telling the duke, "I know the hour is getting late and that there has been a lot of celebrating, drinks imbibed, but would you mind at all if I question those who came with you?"

The duke shook his head firmly. "Not at all. Do whatever you need Arthur to figure this out."

"Thank you. I think we'll question Camelot citizens too. _Someone_ must know him."

**TTT**

It was deep into the night when finally Arthur made his way to Gwen's house. Stepping inside, he tiptoed quietly at Merlin's shush. Looking over to her tiny bed, he saw his wife slumbering peacefully. Heavily Arthur sat down on the bench at her dining table, running a hand restlessly through his hair.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, sitting across.

Arthur turned to him. "Not a single person of Elmet has ever seen this man, Merlin. We couldn't ask all of them." He grimaced. "Some were a little sloshed. But we questioned not only nobles, but handmaidens, servant boys, almost everyone. None of them can identify him. And not only that. No one from Camelot seems to know him either."

"That's strange." Merlin whispered.

The king silently agreed.

"What are you going to do Arthur?" Merlin quietly asked.

The king looked over to his sleeping wife, thankful nothing worse had happened, grateful to Valen. "I don't know. I'm at a loss. But for now he's in our custody and we're going to keep questioning him until he says something." Arthur clenched his fist with frustration and anger. "I wish he would just talk and that somebody knew him so we could punish him for his ill behaviors and be done with it."

Merlin looked down at the table, saying nothing.

Arthur knew his servant's moods though quite well. "What?"

Merlin approached the subject carefully. "Do you think it could be the work of Morgana?"

Arthur sighed raggedly, pulling away his cloak, feeling a release of the tension on his neck as he got rid of it. Already he'd dispatched of his crown. "Morgana? She hasn't been spotted for over a year. Why do you think she would have anything to do with this?"

Merlin shrugged uncomfortably. "Don't know. But whenever something weird happened in the past, Agravaine, all that, Morgana was behind it. And well, it's been awfully quiet for a while."

Arthur pulled at his hair, disturbed. "Fie. It has. I swore after what happened with Agravaine I would never let anyone get inside Camelot so deeply again. If it's Morgana, I shudder to think what this will do to Guinevere." He whispered tightly, just in case she woke up. "She has nightmares regularly about it. Their encounter, Merlin. She's just so reluctant to talk about it."

"Yes, well Morgana hunted her down through the forest. Brought back the dead, tainting Lancelot's memory. Can you blame her?"

Arthur nodded heavily. "I'll have the interrogators question about Morgana."

He smiled wryly, having to get it in. "Well once again you show Merlin how you are not a complete idiot. Have these rare moments of wisdom."

"Clotpole."

Arthur laughed at that. "Never change Merlin."

"Ah, you'd be too bored if I did, a bunch of bootlickers only at your feet would drive you mad."

"Agreed." Arthur stood up as Merlin did too. He clasped his hand with meaning. "Thank you."

Merlin shrugged. "Don't thank me. Thank Valen. He's the one who got to her on time."

Arthur sighed with relief. "Yes, you're right. I need to pay him back somehow."

Merlin offered, "Well I know he likes the tavern a lot, but I doubt that you can get him a year of free mead. Other than that gold doesn't interest him much. So uh…you could make him a knight. Definitely has the brawn for it."

Arthur's eyes lifted at that suggestion. "You may be onto something there Merlin."

The servant shook his head. "Except for the fact he's made it clear he's a traveler at heart. I doubt he'd stay."

Arthur shrugged. "Well no harm in offering. I've made knights of others who swore they didn't want to be in service to a king."

Merlin grinned, Gwaine especially coming to mind. "True."

Beyond them, on the bed, Gwen stirred slightly.

Merlin took that as his cue. "I better go. Have an obnoxious prat I have to work for early in the morning."

Arthur laughed, and then asked Merlin if he could cover for him some in the morning if need be. He wanted to stay a little longer with his wife.

Giving a smile to that, thinking how Gwen brought out Arthur's soft side, Merlin agreed and bid him good night.

**TTT**

A burly guard approached. The ponytail haired man chained to the floor of the dungeon cell and so forced to stay upon his knees, sneered. "Took you long enough."

The guard spoke softly. "Yes, well you're still going to have to wait."

"But you said-

The guard cut him off. "We told you that you'd be paid handsomely and you will. You'll receive your bounty when the task has been completed."

"They may kill me first. She may just be a servant, but seems that such are prime in Camelot. At least she is."

"Yes, I've noticed that too. I'm just a little perplexed by it."

"I want my gold so I can be on my way."

The guard nodded. "I already told you that you'll get your precious gold. Just make sure that you keep your mouth shut."

"Then you better get me out. And protect me from anything they're going to do. Not good to have any money if I'm dead!"

"Just calm down." The guard looked around carefully, making sure the other guards he had knocked out were still down on the floor. Then as he whispered in ancient words, a golden glow filled his eyes.

"There. That should hold for now."

The man down upon the floor stared for a moment. "Not like your hair's holding. I thought it was dark brown."

"So?"

"Well what's peeking through that helmet is tinged with black."

The guard frowned at that, for a moment looking very troubled, but then his expression smoothed over. He stated coldly. "Just do your part. Let me worry about mine."

**TTT**

Feeling uneasy, Morgana starkly woke from her troubled sleep. It was regularly riddled with nightmares about Emrys, and that last altercation that happened between her and Gwen. She moved to the cave's edge, squinting into the darkness to find the foe, but there were only the clawing tendrils of cold mist. Wrapping her black torn cloak around her body, she returned to the cave's interior. As she turned her back, the voice came.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you."

Morgana hissed viciously, prickles of fear chilling her arms. "I told you not to sneak up on me. And why are you in guard's uniform?"

The lumbering man let out a few heavy breaths, slumping onto the stool at the table they ate their meals at. "Give me a chance. The transference was shorter this time. I had to walk half a mile to get here. And I will still need to get back before anyone gets suspicious."

She moved ever so close to him, noticing it. She poked at the strands. "It has changed color."

He grimaced tightly. "I noticed that too. Or at least our _'accomplice'_ did."

"It went across cleanly?"

"As cleanly as it could. But I don't get it. She's treated more like a princess than any servant woman."

Morgana gave a great shake of her head. "Did I not even explain it to you? They were to be married. Although I thought the bracelet had changed things."

"I'm assuming it did as I rarely witness them in close proximity of each other."

"Make sure you are right on that."

The guard stood up now. "Trust I will."

The look he gave her was one of vicious intent, made even more malevolent by the blade that fell over his nose and mouth. "It's been interesting, seeing him again."

The words sparked wonder in Morgana.

The guard offered a name.

"Emrys."

Morgana grasped at his chainmail. "The man you seek, within Camelot's walls, is Emrys?"

He grinned. "Oh yes. He's been there a long time Morgana."

"He is an old man though!"

The guard chuckled at her like she was nothing more than a naïve child. "Oh Morgana. That is only _ONE_ of his many faces. There are future ones you have yet to witness. Ones I've never even seen."

She faced him furiously, her questioning insistent. "Who is he?"

The guard slowly shook his head. "No. Not yet. All in due time Morgana. I promise you. But first…" He gestured upward to the hair on his head. "You must help me with this. As the spell could only first be done together, I need your assistance to make it hold."

She conjured up a pot of it, mixing the ingredients quickly together. Within the cauldron were locks of hair, bits of a sword, knife, clothing, and torn off tatters of flesh, now turned to pure, but quite thick liquid. It was all needed to make the spell remain. She held her nose as the sight of it was gruesome in hue and the smell horrid. Taking away the helmet, she smattered the concoction into the guard's hair.

Even he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the sensations, awful ones. "Oh, how I will celebrate the day this is over. And yet a few things have been enjoyable. She is quite tempting to look at. Guess I didn't notice that so much when I was just a boy. Now with a man's thoughts, well you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Every so often, Morgana felt them, icy trickles of fear that she never felt with Morgause. There was something very dark, very crudely sinister about…

"I told you to just bring her to me. That's all."

"Oh I'll bring her to you. Don't worry about that. Look what she did."

Morgana felt his rough thick fingers upon her face now, going to the scars.

"Don't you want her dead? Don't you want her even worse than that? We can make her suffer Morgana. I can start it. Don't you see? You and Agravaine never did enough. Not even you and Morgause. You were too lenient then. Too fragile handed. But you and I, oh Morgana, look what we've done already."

She did now, gazing down upon the cauldron and its contents with revulsion. She never felt it before. Not when she took Lancelot's spirit, but now, tonight's meal rose from her stomach up into her throat and-

Morgana raced away, retching horribly, feeling his eyes on her curiously, just a hint of concern, before he laughed.

**TTT**

Merlin was leaving Gwen's place, the darkness of night surrounding him, as he felt a presence.

"Valen?"

The muscled man was swiftly pulling on his jacket and breathing heavily. "Merlin."

"Where are you coming from?" Merlin asked curiously, doubting this time it had been the tavern, since it was in the opposite direction.

The hood of his jacket up, shadowing his face, Valen grimaced a bit before letting out a dry chuckle. "Ah, I just got a little lost again. Not used to a kingdom so grand."

"Well Camelot is probably one of the largest indeed. Just the castle itself is enormous. Even rumored that it was built magically." Merlin whispered playfully.

Valen chuckled, walking beside the servant as they headed back to the entrance. "So where were _you?_"

Merlin hesitated for a moment, before answering with the truth. "Oh I was just at Gwen's. Making sure she was okay, you know."

"And she is?" Valen asked quietly.

"Yes. She's fine."

"Nice to hear."

**TTT**

It was just a little after she felt Arthur slide into bed beside her that Gwen had another one of those dreams. This time she woke herself from it and felt no awful lasting effects.

Carefully sitting up, she turned to her sleeping husband's face, relaxed in slumber. Hearing him murmur, giving a slight frown, she lay back down on the bed, felt how he relaxed once more at her close contact. She reached for his hand, grasping it with her fingers, pressing her lips against the warm and worked skin intimately. Now she knew that it was time. No secrets, no distance, no fear.

**TTT**

Feedback is adored. I'll be back soon with Day 3. Thanks for reading!


	3. Day Three

**Fragile Peace**

Written for **Merlinreversebb**

**Artist:** nickygabriel / **Beta:** rubber_glue

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, **Other Main Characters:** Merlin, Morgana, Mordred

**Rating:** M / **Warnings:** It's a mild M for non-explicit relationship situations and some violence, plus angst / Series 4 spoilers

**Summary:** _From the wild red roses growing in the wood, to the wintry mountains high above, a deadly plan is put into place and secrets grasp for their escape. This is a story of Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred and how the time of fragile peace in Camelot is broken._

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait everyone. For a while I couldn't log into FF net long enough to post a story and then it went through all it's changes. Plus, this particular story I'm editing to make it flow better from it's original LJ version. So you're getting the better edited version, lol! That just means updates take longer. Anyway, here's Day 3. And the next update shouldn't take as long as this one did. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts. I appreciate it so much!

**Fragile Peace**

**DAY THREE:** _**Unsteady Truths**_

Arthur woke early to the rich smells of breakfast cooking. Bringing down the blanket from his wife's small bed he spotted her just a few feet away busily moving from one dish to another. "Is that all for me?"

Gwen turned around at his egotism, fisting a hand at her waist. "Well with how hefty of an appetite you have, it's no wonder you would think so. But maybe you wouldn't mind if I had a little too?"

To that he gave a playful grin, and after discarding of the blanket, made his way to his wife, fingering at her thin nightgown intimately.

"Must you go tomorrow? Again?"

Grasping her tight curls, Arthur kissed his wife's forehead, lamenting. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"I wish I could go with you." Gwen caressed his cheek, looking up into his blue eyes, hazy at the moment with feeling.

"Me too. And you could if you were-

She smiled.

Arthur gave a wondering look. Usually she firmly said his name.

The pot behind them gurgled for attention. As Gwen reluctantly slid her hand away from his chest, vertigo hit, her feet tangling, causing her body to lose its equilibrium.

"Guinevere!" Arthur caught her strongly before she could fall. She tried to smile at him, gripping the counter, but his eyes were wild with worry_. Too many times_. "I'm taking you to see Gaius now."

Feeling his hand pull at hers, Gwen pushed away from him. "No, Arthur. I'm just finishing breakfast. I can't just leave this all. And Gaius has planned to go to the outer villages today because of the stomach illness some of the children have. He will be spending the night to make sure the treatments work. I can't stop him from tending to that."

Arthur's mouth was set. "You have had this happen three times now Guinevere. You need to find out what it is."

"Okay, I will. Tomorrow. After he's back. I promise."

He was frowning so strongly that Gwen gently reached out for his cheek. "Oh Arthur, it will be nothing. Don't worry for me so."

He wrapped her tightly into his arms. "You'll go tomorrow after Gaius has returned. You give me your word?"

She kissed his cheek, feeling less dizzy, and warmly bolstered in his embrace. "I promise."

**TTT**

As Arthur departed Gwen's house a few hours later, the first patches of dawning light were illuminating the sky, changing it from late evening's obsidian to early morning's azure. Trained to be observant, this particular morning the king was deep in thought. A breeze pulled away the hood of his blue cloak and he heard movement from nearby. A shadowed figure came out into the open quickly with a sheepish smile.

"Valen?"

A bag of ware upon his back, Valen stood still to address the king. "Sire."

Glimpsing Guinevere's home in the background for a quick moment, Arthur asked the bearded man, "How long have you been out here?"

Valen answered rapidly. "Not that long. I was getting ready to go."

"You're leaving Camelot?"

"Yes, I've enjoyed the hospitality, but I rarely stay in one place too long. So um…"

A drone of silence held between them, making Arthur feel an edge of discomfort. He turned back to the house again. "Uh, Valen…"

The other man put up his hand. "King Arthur, it's really not my business what you do with your time."

Arthur nodded strongly. "You're right. It's _not _your business, nor anyone else's. But _her _reputation matters to me."

This wasn't supposed to be public knowledge, but Valen had proven to be a loyal friend to Percival and he definitely didn't seem the snitching type. After making sure that no one else was lurking around, Arthur whispered softly, "We're married."

Valen stared.

"Guinevere and I."

"_Oh."_

Arthur smiled tightly. "Few people know. I'm usually much better about leaving her place without getting caught, but I was focused on a few other things this morning. Now I could order you to say nothing as I'm the sovereign of this land, but I'd like to _trust_ that you will keep quiet."

"You can definitely trust me Sire."

"Very well." Arthur decided now was as good a time as any, with that sort of uncomfortable bit out of the way. He gestured to the pack on Valen's back . "So you said you were on your way out?"

Valen shrugged. "It was always only to be a temporary stay. " He went on honestly, "Still, I'll miss your way of rule. You're a fine king, Sire, finest I've ever known."

"Well considering you and Percival came from Cenred's kingdom that may not be saying much."

"No. I've had to deal with others just as unsavory as Cenred. You're a better man than them King Arthur. Now I even know why Perc decided to become a knight."

Smiling, Arthur teased, "Well I didn't give Percival all that much of a choice. I knighted him and a bunch of others on the spot because all the other knights were captured. _No_ was not in the cards."

Valen chuckled at that.

As time was precious and the patches of blue were gaining in vibrancy, Arthur got straight to it. "Worked out perfectly anyway. Percival is definitively ranked for the biggest, but also one of the finest knights Camelot's ever known. I could see you ranking in similar fashion. It requires strength and nobility. You would have to pledge your allegiance to Camelot. You'll be tested for sure, but after that you will be a member of the greatest military unit ever. What do you say?"

Contemplating it for a quick moment, Valen soon shook his head. "King Arthur, I'm_ truly_ honored, but I'm not the knighting type."

Arthur reacted amicably, not entirely surprised. "Well, yes, I was told you probably would answer that way. I do appreciate your firm decisiveness instead of giving me a wallowing response. And yet…"

"What is it King Arthur?"

"Well, I'd be grateful if you'd stick around at least one or two more days. It will upset Merlin if you leave without his knowledge, which means he'll do his job even worse than he usually does. You see he's taken a liking to you Valen, as so have the knights. Guinevere too informed me you tell amusing jokes, much better than the Duke, though don't tell him I said that."

Valen laughed wryly. "Our secret Sire."

"Very well. I'm off on another short trip tomorrow. Leon, my head knight will be gone for just a day. Until his return it would be nice to have another around who can fight well."

"So is this how you usually get people to do your bidding? Give them so many noble compliments that they are eager to please?"

Arthur smirked cheekily. "It tends to work quite well."

Valen relented with a wry look. "Alright. I'll stay, but just for a day or so."

"Excellent. I'll be honest with you. I've been wary of most of Camelot's visitors ever since Agravaine's betrayal. I'm sure Percival caught you up on that."

"Yes Sire. It must have been terrible, coming from your own uncle."

A grimace of remembrance flashed across Arthur's face before he spoke again. "Indeed it was. So now you know why Camelot guard is on such high alert and will continue to be as long as needed."

"Understood. I'll do what I can while I'm still here to keep things safe. Least I could do after you offered me knighthood and I turned it down."

Arthur shrugged. "I was already told you'd probably not be interested, but thought it worth a go. I should get back to the castle. I'm glad that you'll be staying for a bit longer Valen."

"The way I see it, really was the only choice. Couldn't turn down the king twice, right?"

A grin cemented Arthur's lips before he turned away. "Right."

**TTT**

Mid-morning, Merlin was assisting Arthur in the king's chambers for afternoon's daily practice. "Tomorrow is the trip."

Arthur nodded distractedly, bent forward against the table as his servant finished with the last of the belting of his armor. "Yes, and because it takes at least a day to reach Northumbria, we'll be leaving quite early in the morning. You're going with Gaius today to the outer villages aren't you?"

Finished with the leather fasteners, Merlin moved around the front of the table, picking up a metal cuff to fasten around Arthur's wrist. When he was done putting it into place, the king reached past him to get the other one. Merlin moved around the room, finding his weapon belt and sword near the wall. "Yes, and he wants to spend the night to make sure that the remedies work, but I can return tonight so you won't have to delay for the trip at all."

"Actually, I was thinking you could join us later."

Merlin frowned at that, turning around to face his king who was fiddling with his cuff agitatedly. "Arthur?" He asked, moving forward to fix the second cuff into place before he felt the king move away from him and state seriously,

"I _need_ you to stay Merlin. It's a peaceful enough trip. The terrain isn't hard to travel. You can join us the next day with one of the knights."

Holding the weapon belt now, ready to be fastened, Merlin shook his head with confusion. "Why? Did I do something?"

"Not that Merlin. I'm concerned about Guinevere actually."

"Well I told you to talk to her about if she wants to be queen now." Merlin got a mischievous look in his eye as he fastened the belt in place. "Or is it that other issue, you know the _performance_ one?" It was just a joke, but the timing was wrong.

Arthur pushed away from him, taking the belt before Merlin could finish fastening it, eyeing his servant pointedly. "Merlin, this is serious."

"How serious?"

Instead of answering the question, Arthur asked his own. "Have you noticed Guinevere losing her balance, or have any of the other servants? Has she complained about dizziness?"

The questions caught Merlin off guard as he frowned. "I haven't noticed anything like that and I don't think anyone else has. Of course Gwen probably wouldn't complain even if she _was_ feeling under the weather. Is she sick?"

Arthur shrugged at that question with an expression that was oddly boyish and vulnerable. "I don't know Merlin. It's happened at her house, and she told me it happened too when the prisoner grabbed her. She gets dizzy, loses her balance. I thought she might faint earlier this morning."

"Maybe she's been working too hard." Merlin mused soberly, standing back now that the king was in his armor. Normally he would start tending to the bed laundering too, but with Arthur regularly sleeping at Gwen's house his bed didn't get used as much. In fact there was a lot less to tend to because Arthur didn't even leave his clothes lying around as much as he used to. It had to be Gwen's good influence.

Arthur reached down for his boots and put them on, mouth set. "There's more."

"Okay."

Arthur retightened his already secure belt, fussing with his hands nervously, putting Merlin on edge.

"After we were married, Guinevere related to me a talk she had with her father shortly before his death. It was about her mother, the illness she suffered from before she succumbed. It started with dizzy spells."

Startling at first, Merlin tried to make light of the king's grim words. "Oh, it's doubtful that's even it. She's probably just overworked with all the visitors coming to the palace lately."

Arthur shrugged, moving away from Merlin to gaze out the window, focusing on the mountains in the distance, their highest peaks decorated with pearly white snow. "I haven't talked to her about it. I just made her promise me she would see Gaius. She didn't want to today because of the trip you two are making, but she said she would tomorrow after your return. And I need for you to make certain she does."

He turned around now, facing Merlin squarely. "You'll join us later, _alright_, after you see to that?"

The servant dully nodded only at first. There were times when he first came into service for the now king, then prince, Merlin could barely stand to be around him. It didn't take long though before he realized that Arthur's sometimes abrupt personality was mostly a protective shield, and after that their friendship was allowed to slowly develop to the strong bond it had become.

Merlin moved forward now, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder supportively. "I'll stay of course. But Gwen hasn't even looked sick. A trip might do her good. You two could get away for a few days after we return from Northumbria."

With a brave smile, Arthur nodded. "Yes, you're probably right. She has a lot on her plate. I like the suggestion of the trip. When things settle down I think Guinevere would too. It'd be nice to not have to pretend so much for at least a short amount of time." Arthur lifted his hand to Merlin's shoulder, stating firmly, "Thank you."

Merlin shrugged, not making too much of it because enough had been said already.

The moment over, the king was brisk as he moved away with purpose and lighter things to say. "Great. Well now that that's settled, I did ask Valen to be a knight, but alas you were right. He made it clear that he preferred to not stay in one place for a long time. In fact he was getting ready to head out of here."

Sorting through Arthur's wardrobe, making sure everything was neatly in place, Merlin turned back to the king with hurt surprise. "He was?"

"Yes, but he agreed after our talk to stay at least one more day. Problem was he saw me leaving Guinevere's house."

Merlin's eyebrows went up. "How did you deal with that?"

Perusing the proposal he planned to take with him to Northumbria, Arthur shrugged slightly. "I told him the truth. It wouldn't have looked good otherwise. Not so easy to tarnish my reputation, but Guinevere's is another matter. I didn't want anyone to look upon her unfavorably so I told him that we're married."

"How did he react?"

"The usual surprise, nothing more. Valen doesn't seem to me the type to be into scandal or secrets."

"Well that's good." Merlin continued, "Um, so about the prisoner, are you going to have the guards ask about…_her?_"

"Yes. Actually now that I'm outfitted properly for practice I'm going to head downstairs to see him myself. And I suppose you're aiming to get out of here so you'll be ready to leave with Gaius?"

A bit uncertainly, Merlin nodded, wondering what the king might have in store as he had one of _those_ looks on his face right now. "Well yes, I was planning on that."

Arthur couldn't help the smirk. "But I have a roomful of knights' boots that need polishing."

The servant's mouth was the shape of a wide O.

The king couldn't help but chuckle, before giving a wave of his hand. "I'm kidding of course Merlin."

"Well you've done it to me enough times before." Merlin stated with a grimace.

"Done what?"

"Had me clean a roomful of boots."

"Yes, but not when you have important business with Gaius. Guinevere wants those children to be cured as soon as possible. And she's right of course that it's most important Gaius tend to it. For that he relies on your assistance which I respect."

Merlin shook his head wryly. "She's changing you."

A stubborn grimace set upon Arthur's face. "Well, since there wasn't much that needed to be changed you're probably wrong. But feel free to get out of here as soon as you need to."

Merlin thought, _yep, she was changing him indeed!_

**TTT**

With their satchels packed and ready to go Merlin had something he wanted to tend to before he and Gaius left for the outer villages. He stopped off at the cot at the corner of the physician quarters where Valen was staying. Spotting him belting his tunic and sheathing his sword, Merlin approached him about his near early morning departure.

Giving a heavy sigh, Valen answered, "I told Percival about it. He gets me. Look Merlin I don't usually stay around this long. The only reason why I decided to now is because your king wanted me to."

"He wanted you to be a knight too."

Valen shrugged. "Well you probably knew I couldn't accept that. I'm sure the knighthood will do fine without me." He changed the subject, "So where are you and Gaius heading to?"

Merlin gestured to the satchel he was carrying. "The outer villages. There's been an influx of stomach illness there, affecting the kids mostly. Gaius thinks he has the remedy."

Valen nodded. "Hope it works. You assist him a lot. I'm sure he's grateful for that."

"Well, he's been like a mentor to me, a guardian really since I came to Camelot."

"Do you think you want to be a physician like him?"

Merlin thought about the question, never having been asked it before. Most people just saw him as Arthur's faithful, sometimes bumbling hardworking servant. Now there was of course more than met the eye and Merlin had a destiny to fulfill, but _that_ he couldn't tell Valen.

"Hmmm, even though making remedies doesn't excite me much, I do enjoy assisting Gaius most the time and I think it's useful learning how to heal people from wounds and such. So who knows? But for now I work for Arthur."

"He probably gives you quite a bit to do, the king."

Merlin shrugged. "He does, definitely, but not as much as he used to. Now that he's…" The servant stopped talking, receiving a curious look from Valen before he continued. "Since you already know I guess there's no reason to hesitate. Now that the king and Gwen are married, I think she's mellowing him a little, or maybe he's just maturing."

Valen laughed at that. "Possibly, but Arthur doesn't seem to be as rigidly minded as other kings. He's a different kind of ruler, a warrior king who cares much for his people."

It was a fine assessment. "Yes, pretty much." Merlin admitted, before having to get in. "Yet he still has his prattish moments."

Giving a quick look of amusement at first, Valen then scratched his chin with a bit more inquiry. "He's on guard though too. The whole kingdom is, right? Because of what happened before with his uncle."

Merlin started to move away. The horses needed to be saddled still. "Yes and it's been working well, except we've yet to find out who that man was that attacked Gwen."

Time passing by, Merlin started say goodbye, but couldn't help notice Valen sort through a sack of mementos, picking up a rag within it all to clean off his sword's tip.

"What are those?" Merlin asked with curiosity.

Valen grinned, turning back to Merlin for a fast moment as he finished cleaning his sword and returned it to his belt. "Ah, just things I picked up after a few run-ins with bandits here and there." It was a motley assortment of weapons including knives and other materials used for hunting or fighting. But within them all, was an odd ornamental piece.

"And this?" Merlin picked it up wonderingly. Valen had made it clear earlier that he didn't care for gold or anything such.

Before he could study it with any great detail, it was grabbed out of his hand. Merlin faced Valen questioningly.

The man shrugged. "Sorry Merlin. It has some rough edges. Didn't want you to cut yourself on it. Honestly, I found that thing at the bottom of a sack of some of these." He gestured to the weapons with higher regard. "Been meaning to throw it away. Piece of junk."

Valen threw it back down with the other things. Although Merlin couldn't help notice how he pushed the sack over it. "Thought you wanted to throw it away." He remarked with an inquisitive smile.

Valen nodded. "I most definitely do, but after practice. Percival wants me to attend. So this bit of trash can wait."

"Okay."

Valen moved forward, wrapping his arm around the servant and stating cheekily, "Come on. Let's get out of here. You have your mission with Gaius and I get to prove to Perc how much better I am at fighting, even if he is a knight."

**TTT**

Arthur grimaced tightly, his mood thoroughly sore after finding out the prisoner was still not speaking. Dismissing the guards, Arthur entered the cell. The prisoner lifted his head, his skin's coloring tinged by bits of red, his dark haired ponytail nearly out of its bindings. Although not hurt badly, he'd been roughened up some by the guards, something Arthur held no issue with.

"I'm King Arthur." He stated impatiently. "I hear from my men that you're not cooperating."

The man said nothing, turning his head in the other direction, an insult.

Arthur fingered the hilt of his sword, bringing to his voice the kind of authority his father taught him. "You _will _look at me when I speak to you."

The prisoner flinched only.

"I have low tolerance for _rudeness_, which you already displayed in my kingdom, attacking a woman. I see that as means for punishment, flogging, maybe allowing a few _torture_ practices."

The prisoner shivered now. Arthur smiled grimly. _Finally._ He took a few steps forward, squatting down in front of the chained man. "Of course I could be a bit more lenient. I'm a very fair man you will see, when people are cooperative. So now tell me. Why would you attack a servant? Or was it just because you're a piece of filth that you did it?"

Getting a sneer for that, Arthur stood on his feet again, rapidly stepping forward to grab the prisoner by his dirtied tunic. "You have one night. _You understand?_ That's all I'm giving you. Either you state who you are and why you came to my kingdom. Or I allow my men to do what they want with you."

It was a bluff. Arthur had set up firm rules against such things, some even that his father had put in place, but he was betting the prisoner didn't know that and such rules didn't mean he intended on being _soft_.

Blue eyes piercing, the king waited for a reaction, angered when it didn't come. Dismissively he let go of the prisoner's tunic, watching the man fall to his knees as the chains on his hands pulled him downward. Arthur made to leave, but then turned around suddenly to gauge reaction.

"Was it her_? Morgana?_"

The prisoner started to lift his head, before he brought it down again quickly. However, it was there, the _tiniest _reaction. _Or was it just what he wanted to see? _ Arthur shivered, hoping it was the latter. He didn't know if he was ready to deal with _her_ again. Even more-so he knew Guinevere wasn't.

**TTT**

Knighting practice nearly over, Gwen sat at some distance waiting while she tended to a loose clasp on a dress. Gaius and Merlin had already departed so there was a young servant in attendance, probably annoying Arthur with his _agreeableness._ She lifted her eyes to the pinkish blue sky, the sun's golden glow barely hidden by the clouds, signaling that spring was fully on its way. Turning her attention back to her dress work, she overheard amusing bits of conversation as Percival, leant up against the stone wall, called out to his friend.

"Valen, forgetting something?"

The bearded man turned with a bothered grimace. "And that is?"

Percival gestured forward with a knowing grin. "Well that you're right handed of course. You're using your left one there."

Gwen lifted her head with a touch of curiosity at that. Percival's voice was teasing, but there was a speckle of surprise in it too. She observed as Valen looked down at his arm, before giving a cheeky grin, flexing his sword from one hand to another. "Well maybe I can fight with both!"

A chuckle came out from Arthur at that as he raised his fingers in salute. "Ah, good answer Valen. Still sure you don't want to be a knight?"

A bit surprised that Arthur had offered him knighthood and that Valen had turned it down, Gwen smiled at his cheeky comeback.

"Sure enough I am!"

**TTT**

After practice was over Arthur quickly washed up while Gwen prepared a basket. Now, without telling him the destination, she led him through the wood, the cool breezes blowing gently at their attire as late afternoon approached.

When _they_ came into perfect view, Gwen stopped.

_Flushed wild red roses. _

"This is where I proposed."

Gwen smiled at her husband's sentimental recall. "Yes, it is. I thought it appropriate."

He observed romantically how the wind played with her dark curls of hair, the sun bringing a golden glow to her onyx eyes. "For what?"

Her lips pressed against his, before teasingly moving away. "I'll tell you soon enough. We'll eat first though. Sound good milord?"

"Sounds wonderful milady."

…

The food had been delicious, the salad and meats she brought filling him up nicely. Now as Arthur leant back against a fallen log, he picked at _one_.

Resting her head upon his chest, Gwen smiled at the rose that he slid within her fingers. "Thank you."

Arthur pressed his lips against the top of her unruly curls. "Anything to get you to smile like that." He was glad to get a respite from some of his earlier troubles, happy to be in her company even if she still was being kind of secretive.

Gwen lifted her head with resolution. "I want to tell you about them."

"What?"

"The dreams, Arthur. I want you to know what they are about." Gwen twisted one of her fingers into his red tunic, coiling the material around her skin, receiving no complaint, just a curious look of his blue eyes. "Here because it's where we started anew that day, except for _this_. What I want to share with you now."

"Okay."

She recounted how she found Morgana in the caverns below the castle while the battle for Camelot was still taking place. A rockslide, damaged effects of the takeover, left them without an exit route.

To hear that Gwen intentionally pursued Morgana surprised Arthur some. "You went after her?"

"I did, and yet I should have realized that the castle was weakened from the fires set during the attack. The tunnels especially were in a precarious state. It wasn't until we were trapped that I realized the gravity of my mistake."

Gwen told Arthur about the disturbing things Morgana revealed and hinted at. "I know maybe it should have been a blessing to hear I hadn't kissed Lancelot of my own free will, but it was almost more nightmarish to hear I kissed a man who was not even alive. She used his spirit in such a horrible way, all just to get the throne. Of course it is you I love, but I _cared_ for Lancelot."

He touched her cheek meaningfully. They had their discussions about the deceased knight after that whole mess with the bracelet. So Arthur was finally at peace with the fact that yes, Lancelot _had_ made him jealous quite often. The way he chose to depart the first time was a heroic sacrifice. It was the second time that Morgana brought him back she tainted so much.

"He was a good person, a fine knight. I admired much about him, how he conducted himself with honor. He never deserved to be part of Morgana's sorcery."

"So you understand why it upset me?"

Arthur tightened his hold on her waist. "Of course I do. What she did was awful."

"She used him as merely a _vessel _to get the throne. I was so angry when I realized that. She hurt so many people. She and Agravaine plotted your father's death."

Arthur's jaw clenched.

Gwen immediately brought out her hand to touch his cheek. "I'm sorry."

He caught at her fingers. "No. I knew that. It still makes me feel so foolish that I believed much of what my uncle told me. I let him end my father's life. I knew my father was fading anyway, Morgana stole his spirit the first time she took Camelot, but he quickened it, Agravaine did. I listened to so much of his council and I never should have. I thought because he was my mother's brother he would never betray me."

"Arthur…" Gwen whispered consolingly.

He stopped her though, reminding that this was supposed to be about her, not him, coaxing her to continue so that now Gwen did.

"When it was clear that her power was mostly gone because of Emrys, and when I truly realized all Morgana had done, something changed in me Arthur. I felt so upset. I had been separated from you because of her for _weeks_. That bracelet that she made Lancelot give to me, it took over my common sense, took hold of my body. I couldn't control my actions, desires. It was awful, and using Lancelot like that, I didn't just feel horrified. I felt anger _burning_ within me."

Arthur reacted with surprise. He had always assumed the troublesome dreams dealt with another emotion. "I thought it was more about the fear of being trapped with her. It makes sense though. Under the same circumstance I would have been angry too."

"It _was_ scary, but I guess she had upset me so much that I didn't dwell on the fear. I just felt rage." Gwen sat up now, turned away from Arthur as she was coming to the hardest part to tell. Shame reddened her cheeks. "It was terrible. Morgana refused to quiet, ranting how we would all lose, that she'd be queen and Camelot would never be the same again. She just wouldn't back off, forcing me into a corner. So finally I put out my hands to push her back. I noticed the acidic waters right after we were trapped. I'm not so sure she did. The rockslide created a small sprinkling, enough to be harmful.

I only wanted to get her away from me. I never meant for it to happen. The earth rumbled and she fell into the acidic waters. I tried to stop her descent, but it all happened so fast. I'll never forget her screams as her face began to burn. I wanted to pull her out but then the rocks fell again, separating us."

Silently recalling what happened next, Arthur nodded dully. Even after searching for days they never found Morgana. Although he doubted she had died, he now understood her fate may have been grave nonetheless. As his wife's shoulders remained hunched, her back to him, he sighed sympathetically.

"Do you hate me for what I did?" Gwen asked uncertainly, feeling his fingers grasp her shoulders.

"Hush. How could you even think that?"

"But she's your half sister."

He nodded heavily. "And she was one of your dearest friends. It's not like you threw it upon her face. You were defending yourself and then the elements took over."

"But I was so filled with anger right before it happened. What if I caused it by pushing her?"

Strongly he shook his head. "No. Alright? Morgana was the instigator. Guinevere, I don't look forward to having to face her again. I don't want to hurt Morgana. But if it came between you and her, you'd come first. My father's gone. My sister is lost to me. _You_ are my family Guinevere."

She pulled back, tears staining her face. "I never meant to cause her harm. It was awful watching her go through…that."

Arthur's fingers coiled through Guinevere's hair, holding her gently. "I know. But it's over now." He lifted the fallen rose back to her, smiling with meaning. "Remember, these roses survived the fire and we've survived our own, right?"

She held the rose, smiling in turn, freed by his devotion and belief. "Yes, we have." Her fingers twisted through the laces of his tunic, tangling into the material of the red one before going underneath to the feebler white one. She was liberated from a heavy weight she'd been carrying for a while, and if anything, his love felt even more fervent.

With the beautiful red roses surrounding them, the sun lowering in the sky to paint it with a pink purplish hue, she lifted her head to his. The breezes soft enough to just whisper upon their skin, she felt his lips hungrily descend to hers. Murmurs of love vacating their mouths, they kissed without total precision, just feverish want. Gazing heavily into each other's eyes, they pulled away bits of dress. Lying down in the tall concealing grasses, their mouths converged into a wild dance of release and emotion. Clothing pulled away, ardent fingers touched excited revealed skin.

_Love being made within the wild red roses…_

…

It was the question she asked later with a wry twist of her brow that made him giggle like a naughty boy, and then like a naughty man rain down a handful of gathered petals onto her naked breasts.

"Does Camelot patrol come by here?"

Hearing his laughter and feeling the petals suddenly tickling her skin, Gwen gathered one up, but then felt his fingers lock in the other against her…

"_Oh Arthur_…" She breathed, giving into the passionate nature of his kiss and feel of him pressing the petal against her sensitive upper body. His legs were deeply tangled with hers as they were wrapped around each other, on top of, and under blankets. He lifted his head from the kiss, grasping with his teeth the fallen petal, getting her to moan and clench around him before he finally answered.

"They go nearby. But not to this exact spot. I have declared it dangerous."

Her fingertips played with his prevalent pout as her thighs warmly kept him in place. "Dangerous?"

"Oh yes." He answered authoritatively, not at all taking offense to how she was trapping him within her feminine heat. "Poisonous plants grow here."

"What kind?" She asked mildly, fingers traversing his chest with pleasure.

"I think they're called wild roses." He told her seriously, making her laugh, but then he stopped her, bringing another one into his hand. "Oh now, you should take what I say with a hay-load of concern."

"_A hay-load?" _ She scrunched up her eyebrows.

He had to fight off a giggle. "Yes, it's better than a grain."

Gwen pushed against his chest, dissolving into snickers. "You are entirely insane after makings of love."

He teased back, giving no quarter. "Well at least I'm not always hungry."

He got a hit on his chest for that, before he continued. "As I was saying, Guinevere…You'd do best not to doubt the power of these poisonous roses. They have this wild effect that turn people into passionate beings."

"Oh really?" She asked dryly.

Arthur smirked in reply, pointing down at her flushed body. "Look what they did to you."

Her eyebrows scrunched up. "Oh, and they had no effect on you?"

Arthur lifted his arms, displaying a man's strength and cool calm. "I have great resistance."

A knowing grin flashed upon her face as her fingers delved within the blanket, finding the exact area. "Does this?"

He shuddered a little against her, before grasping her waist tightly, one hand lingering a little lower. "Now that's just not nice."

"But it made my point."

"_Probably more than that."_ He sighed hotly.

She giggled, pushing away from his hold and bringing herself atop his hard muscled form.

Her breasts rubbed against his chest meaningfully. "Um…you're sure that the patrol doesn't go by here?"

He locked his hands around her with a predatory growl, feeling the warm delicious prison of her thighs. "Positive."

"Good."

And with that they tested more of those _'poisonous' _flowers.

**TTT**

"They're married."

Morgana turned around at the voice, seeing the _'guard'_ standing there with a malicious grin.

She looked upon his hair, frowning. "It's starting to fade again."

He flicked his sturdy fingers. "No matter. It's almost done. Now did you hear me?"

She nodded. "Is she queen then? You said there was none."

"There isn't." He stepped within the cavern, grimacing at the snow that was freshly fallen and had landed upon his cloak. Up here in the highest mountains it might as well still be winter. "They married in secret."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. Suppose for some reason they don't want the people to know yet. So are you ready for the next stage?"

She nodded her head just slightly. It seemed like the perfect plan in the beginning, but elements of it _and him_ were starting to gnaw at her uncomfortably.

The guard stepped in closer, scrutinizing Morgana sharply from his taller height. "Are you having doubts about this?"

Morgana looked up into plain brown eyes, no warmth there, just steeliness.

Taking away the body had been _vile._ While she had often looked away during the procedure with revulsion, she caught him smiling with calculated intent. Hearing _the man_ scream as the mutations began, not fully dead because the spell couldn't work that way, had caused her skin to prickle uneasily. But it had been different for the man in the guard's uniform. It was almost as if he _liked _torturing another human being.

"Maybe when it's over we can form the parts all back together and at least give him a decent burial."

He sneered at that. "What are you talking about? He's been dead now for weeks. He's no more than a stranger. What do we care what happens to his soul?"

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest, feeling bitterly cold. "He did nothing to us."

The guard came closer, cupping her cheek. "Neither did Lancelot dear Morgana. And yet you had no trouble using _him_."

"He was already dead!"

His wide fingers gripped her flesh with _sinister_ gentleness. "And that makes it better? You took his soul from Avalon's peace. A man who you once knew, maybe even cared about. What happened to you in those tunnels Morgana? Don't you think you should give a little more thought to what _she_ took from you and be more grateful to me? I'm helping you Morgana be what you are meant to be. _The Witch._ And I'm the Warlock. Together, Morgana, you and I will bring Camelot to its knees. We will tear Emrys into pieces by shattering the lives of all those he cares for."

Hearing that name, she ignored his hand on her chin, instead grasped his shoulders. "Who is Emrys? You told me you would reveal his identity later. I want to know _now_. Tell me."

Slowly _the guard_ shook his head. "No Morgana. Not yet. First you must prove to me that you will be loyal to the task. _So much doubt_. I don't like it. You must believe in what we can do together. Can't you see it? The blood-splattered battlefield? Emrys's precious king covered in it. But first we'll dissolve of his wife. Poor _poor_ king."

Morgana felt it again, that cold dread, but it did battle with another emotion, the need to know who he was. _Emrys_. If she gave into weakness she may never find out his identity, never get her revenge for what happened in the tunnels. She already had enough taken away from her. Although it was a shame the man had to be used so barbarically, he had served as a crucial means to an end.

"Bring her to me. She will pay for what she did."

"Good Morgana. _That's_ how I want to hear you talk."

**TTT**

Will be continued with _Day Four_ which I'll try to post asap. Thanks for your patience. Feedback is adored.


	4. Day Four

**Fragile Peace**

Written for **Merlinreversebb**

**Artist:** nickygabriel / **Beta:** rubber_glue

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Other Main Characters: Merlin, Morgana, Mordred

**Rating:** M / Warnings: It's a mild M for non-explicit relationship situations and some violence, plus angst / Series 4 spoilers

**Summary:** _From the wild red roses growing in the wood, to the wintry mountains high above, a deadly plan is put into place and secrets grasp for their escape. This is a story of Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred and how the time of fragile peace in Camelot is broken._

_**Author's Note:** Summer so I'm moving fast now, lol. Thanks for your reviews, favorites, all of that. Enjoy! Oh and I should be posting a new story (A/G arranged marriage) in the next moments. Hope you'll enjoy that too. Thanks!_

_**TTT**_

**DAY FOUR: **_**Imperfect Impressions**_

It was early the next morning when she woke up without that familiar feel of his warm muscular body. Gwen opened her eyes, spotting Arthur just a few feet away trying to dress quietly as it was still dark outside. She walked towards him, grasping his white tunic before he could slide it on over his shoulders, doing the task herself.

Arthur smiled at her touch. He supremely enjoyed finding new delicious heights to makings of love with her, but marriage was about this too, the sweet intimacy of your wife dressing you.

With both his tunics on now, Gwen fastened the ties, and then smoothed back her husband's rumpled hair. "Have a safe trip. Come back as soon as you can."

He hugged her, feeling through the thin material of her nightgown the fine definition of her body. "I will." Moving back some, he tipped her chin meaningfully. "Now you keep your promise to me."

Gwen shrugged. "I had no more of them yesterday."

Arthur nodded. "And trust I'm happy about that, but still you need to see Gaius."

"I will."

His lips moved against her cheek, his arms holding her tightly. "I love you and I just want you to be okay."

She pulled back to caress his face with her fingers. "I am. Come home soon."

He just smiled. They kissed once more and then carefully he stepped out of the tiny house into the darkness. Gwen closed her eyes, holding her hands to her heart, whispering, "Come back soon to me Arthur."

**TTT**

Merlin and Gaius were back from their visit to the outer villages. Gaius had given the remedies to the children with Merlin's assistance. Tomorrow Gaius would go back to check on the progress, but so far it seemed to be a success. Now as the physician was in their outer quarters getting ready for a round of depositing vials to needing citizens of Camelot, Merlin moved to his room. As he reached his doorway he heard a familiar voice.

_"Gaius?"_

Merlin carefully went behind his door, keeping it open just a crack.

_"Gwen dear."_

Gwen touched at the elder physician's hand. _"I've been having some dizzy spells."_

Merlin listened, hearing nothing for a long moment. And then…

_"Gaius?"_

_"Ah well-_

Gwen cut him off. _"My mother had the same before her illness began. That's what you were thinking of, right?"_

Merlin shivered, recalling Arthur's words. Now with Gwen mentioning it too, it made him feel less confident.

Gwen spoke again.

_"Arthur insisted I come. And I know he is right. But do not mention anything of my mother to him please Gaius. I don't want him to worry too much."_

Merlin strained to hear what was said next, hearing nothing. If only he could see them. Carefully opening the door more, he caught Gaius placing his arm around Gwen's shoulder as he led her to the examination area behind the curtain. Before they disappeared behind it, the physician stated, _"Let's just find out what it is Gwen."_

**…**

When the exam was over, Gwen didn't do the usual, tend to her duties. She instead asked some of her friends to take her place, which they were happy to do because Gwen never neglected her duties. Now, sitting at the edge of the flowing little creek near Camelot's gates, Gwen was in pensive thought.

"Gwen?"

She looked up, seeing Percival's friend. "Valen?"

"I was just taking a ride and—you look a million miles away."

She smiled at that nervously. "I just had some news that…well…"

"Bad?" Valen asked with concern, sitting down upon the ground directly across from her.

Gwen shook her head dazedly, before apologizing. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't say anything about it at all."

The sound of more footsteps came.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked. He looked so anxious. _Could he know? Did Gaius tell him?_ She pushed away that last thought quickly. Gaius was always very professional, but they _did_live in the same quarters. Perhaps Merlin overheard?

The servant glanced at Valen before focusing on Gwen again, his voice shaking with knotted tension. He couldn't believe it. _How was he going to tell Arthur? _"Uh, Gwen, I really need to talk to you."

He looked at Valen sharply. "Alone."

Valen's eyebrows went up. Merlin made short amends. "I'm sorry Valen, but it's something I can't share with you."

The other put up his hand with understanding, getting to his feet. "No bother at all Merlin." He reached out before he left, touching her shoulder. "Hope all is well with you Gwen."

Gwen smiled gratefully at Valen's kind gesture, and then faced Merlin after Valen was gone, his expression so intense. "You heard?"

Merlin played with the rolled up cuffs of his trousers, avoiding Gwen's eyes for the moment. "I wasn't trying to listen in. Well maybe a little."

He faced her finally. "Arthur's worried."

"I know. I'm just still not sure how to deal with it Merlin. So much could change."

Merlin's face fell. He had told Arthur it was just that she was overworked. But sadly Arthur had been right. "How long did Gaius say?"

Gwen shrugged. "Months."

"Gwen I'm so sorry."

She peered at Merlin more strongly, brow wrinkling. "Sorry?"

"Yes, this is terrible! Well, I shouldn't say that, but-

She put up her hand, cutting him off. "Oh Merlin, I'm not sure you fully understand. Gaius told me that…"

**TTT**

Hours later, Merlin was on his way to Northumbria with Sir Michael. After his talk with Gwen, he ireally/i needed to see Arthur.

**TTT**

Gwen left the creek soon after Merlin went his way, and resumed her duties within the palace. It was nightfall when she returned home. Closing the door behind her, she lowered her hand with a smile. With it being so dark, she moved to the table to light the candle.

Before she could start up a spark, she felt a strong muscled arm press tightly against her chest. The stark chill of metal came threateningly against her throat.

_A knife_, Gwen thought, trying to still the fast beating of her heart. Hot heavy breath blew in her ear.

"_Shhhh…not a word_. Just finish lighting that candle so we have a little more light. Watch yourself. Make no funny moves."

Gwen carefully walked forward to light the candle, fighting the shaking of her hands to get the task completed. All the while the knife pressed against her flesh, cold and hard.

She got the spark lit and brought the flame to the candle wondering of possible actions she could take. Maybe she could throw the candle at the man, but that knife and his heavy arm was locking her in. If he was fast enough she'd be stabbed. _Too risky._ She shifted her eyes, catching the ponytail, _the man who accosted her at the banquet_.

"How did you get out? They locked you in the dungeons."

He snickered. "I have a guard for an ally. Wasn't easy. Camelot is so cautious now. But it helps if he has magic."

Gwen gasped. _This man knew someone with magic?_

"Because of him the rest of them don't even know that I'm out. By the time they gain awareness, it won't matter." While the blade of his knife still pointedly rested against her throat, his hand grasped her waist tightly, getting Gwen to cry out in protest.

_"Quiet."_

His heavy breath was there again, so close to her ear she felt disgusted by the warm pressure.

"You're going to do what I say. Defy me and it will be your last breath. Now this is the story. You're visiting a friend, someone outside of Camelot. Give me a name that is real, no tricks."

In the candlelight now, Gwen was able to see it against the cabinet where she usually left it, the fire poker. She came up with a name of an existing friend, wary he might detect a lie.

"I know someone named Alana. But if I leave in the night it will raise suspicions, especially from the knights. They know I'd never go anywhere in the dark alone."

The ponytail haired man smiled. "Yes. Well that's why you're going to say in the note that you left in the morning. Understand?"

"We'll never get away. Camelot guard is on careful watch."

He sneered, tiring quickly of her excuses. "I got out of the dungeons didn't I? We _WILL _get out. Now shut your mouth and start using the quill to write." It was down on the table with the parchment. Gwen glanced at it, her voice bothered.

"I very well cannot write with you holding me so tightly. The ink will spill and then for sure that will raise suspicions. If you want me to write…" She stated testily, "Then you will have to take your hands away from me."

The pony tail haired man's eyes widened. He had expected more fear, but for sure this woman had sparks of courage. Giving in with a grimace, he hissed. "Fine." Carefully he let her go, keeping the knife held outward just in case. "But don't test me."

Her hands were shaking, but Gwen kept her head up, not bothering to respond to that comment as she tried to dip the quill into the ink without spilling the black liquid. She dipped it in a few more times before finishing. He pushed her out of the way after she was done. As he read, Gwen eyed the poker that was only a few steps away

Before she could move a foot, the note was shoved against her face. She shrieked away from the wet ink, feeling splatters of it coldly against her cheek. "I wrote the note!" She complained. "What are you so angry for?"

His face was ugly with fury as he grasped her waist tightly again. Gwen fought to not cry out, not wanting to let him know that it hurt and his enraged mood was frightening her.

"What kind of love letter is this? I know he is secretly your husband. Now make it look good. Write the way you would to a man who shares your bed!"

Her eyes narrowed at that as the fear dissipated steadily. He had no right to speak to her so familiarly about the relationship she shared with Arthur, not in such an intimate way. She could use his knowledge of the secret to her advantage though.

"Fine." She stated only, giving him no satisfaction of her upset. Carefully on a new piece of parchment Gwen wrote a new note, flourishing it with intimacies she would not be embarrassed to state in this despicable man's presence. Once done, she looked to the rose in the vase. Cautiously she lowered it beside the note, feeling where its outer petals had already dried, and yet the inner ones seemed to be finding new blossoms. She stepped back, asking the man, "There, is that better?"

He glared at her gumption, pointing the knife at her mouth harshly. "Quiet that tongue or I will do it for you. Understand?"

Gwen shivered at that, her eyes wide with fear. Smiling with satisfaction, he lowered the knife, giving a thorough read of the note. With his head down, now foolishly thinking he'd made her frozen in fright, Gwen moved across the floor quickly, grabbing the poker and whipping it back around. She leveraged it to smack him on the head, but as he finally did realize her actions and tried to get away, the poker instead landed upon his shoulder. He yelled, spitting out ugly curses.

Gwen raced to the back door, however as she reached it a knife flew through the air. Huddled up against the table in pain, the man had thrown it. The blade fixed rigidly into the handle. Gwen turned around to try to use the front door to get away, but then with its awful timing, the dizziness hit her. She braced her hand against the wall and before she could move further he reached her.

Now infuriated, the man grabbed her around the waist, whipping her up into the air. Gwen kicked and screamed, "Let me go!"

His hand smacked over her mouth as he hissed at her to shut up. Taking the knife out of the door handle, he pressed the blade starkly against the revealing of skin above the neckline of her dress. Gwen's breathing was rapid and her fight over as she glanced downward for a quick second. He could end her life in a second.

"Please, just don't hurt me." She whispered, this time with real shards of fear as she knew his threats were meaningful and her dizziness was a weakening force.

"Then you best listen to what I say." He gritted out through his teeth, feeling the forming bruise from the poker she had hit him with.

As he started to drag her outside into the cool air, Gwen was thankful for one thing. She was still wearing her lavender cloak.

**TTT**

Arthur stood outside the palace of Northumbria. After friendly negotiations with the queen, he was taking a little respite to himself. This alliance would be good for Camelot. Thinking of home, made Arthur sigh as he rested his foot upon the bottom part of the stone railing he was leant up against. He hoped that Guinevere had seen Gaius by now and that Merlin was correct in that everything would be alright.

Voices came from nearby. He turned to see the queen's son, barely a man at eighteen with a lady of the court, their heads bowed as they spoke romantic words and then leaned in for a kiss. Smiling at it, Arthur tried to head the other way.

"Oh, Sire, didn't see you there."

"Excuse us King Arthur."

He faced them, shrugging the apologies off. The lady was blushing madly. She turned to the prince, squeezing his hand. "Alistair, I should go. My father and mother will be wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you then."

She shook her head. "No, my maiden, Helen is inside." She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow." She turned to Arthur, giving a polite curtsy. "Sire."

He turned to her politely. "Good night Lady Rachel." And with that she departed.

"You're quite taken with her." Arthur remarked, noticing how the young man had watched her departure intently.

Alistair faced him with a heavy sigh. "Alas though, King Arthur, my mother is not that fond of her family. Says they are below us."

"Because she's not a princess?"

"Yes, I suppose."

Arthur stepped up to Alistair, putting his hand on his shoulder. He'd known him now for a few years, the alliance still that new. He liked the young man, even if he was a bit sheepish at times. He was good hearted and noble. "Well, maybe she'll change her mind. At least Rachel is a lady of the court."

Alistair turned to him curiously. "What about you King Arthur? You're still young of course, but is there anyone who you wish to marry?"

Arthur grinned at that. "You wish to marry her?"

Alistair answered soberly. "I love her. I know I'm youthful, at least according to my mother, but I'm sure she is the right one for me."

"Well, just try not to rush it too much. There's plenty of time."

Alistair was looking at him inquisitively, gesturing forth, _"And so?"_

Laughing at that, the king whispered. "Alright, yes there is someone who I love very much. Her name is Guinevere."

"Guinevere…aaahhh…" Alistair commented. "She must be a queen with a name like that."

The comment made Arthur smile with irony. "Actually she's a servant."

"A servant? You can't be serious. Whilst he was living did your father approve?"

With that question, Arthur suddenly felt much older, memories of his father sailing through his heart.

"He did not. And so it took some time for us to be together, even though her status made no difference to me."

"And so now, what if Camelot doesn't approve?"

Arthur's look was firm. "I love my kingdom, Alistair, however without her it doesn't truly matter. The citizens of Camelot have always given me their respect and so when it is time for her to be queen, they will understand."

"So you will marry her?"

They already _were married_, but now he wanted more, and finally Arthur felt comforted in that she did too. He just needed for Merlin to come and tell him everything was okay.

"Yes, I will."

**TTT**

They made it past the Camelot guard without any difficulty. It was strange that many of them seemed not in attendance and those who were put up no protest, their looks frozen, sending a cold chill down Gwen's spine. She sat at the front of the horse, where the man had ordered her to. He was seated behind, keeping the knife close in case she attempted escape. At the fast pace he propelled the horse in, they were soon deep into the woods, reaching the barriers of dense foliage and shrubbery where he finally slowed down.

As they came to a shallow clearing, Gwen noticed under the patchy moon's light a person standing, almost as if waiting.

When they neared close enough for her to see his facial features, Gwen felt a thump of excitement start up in her heart. She _knew_that man and now that the horse was walking so slowly she could do it safely. Feeling the knife leave her side, Gwen made her move. She pushed away, getting down from the horse, and running rapidly.

"Valen!" Gwen yelled with delighted relief, her booted feet pounding the forest floor until finally she was close enough to touch. Forgetting any bit of reservation, Gwen jumped into his held out arms, feeling his look of concern.

"Gwen?"

She clutched his shoulders fiercely. "Oh Valen, I am so happy to see you. That man, the one who accosted me was trying to take me with him. But now you're here and-oh." She was still feeling just a bit dizzy so to finally be safe set Gwen's heart at ease

Holding her firmly, Valen rubbed her back. "It's alright now. Everything's just as it's _meant _to be."

_Such odd words_. Gwen pulled back, looking up into his eyes as he smiled mildly down at her. "What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously.

Valen smiled more, giving a shrug.

She wasn't feeling as at ease anymore, something about his demeanor making her skin prickle with disquiet. She looked across the way, seeing the pony tail haired man simply walking toward them, not at all in a hurry.

Gwen faced Valen again, feeling his large hand closing tightly over her waist, gripping her like a _talon_.

"So what took you so long?" He asked.

"She hit me with the fire poker!"

Gwen's heart was filled with horror. She had run straight from one assailant to another, maybe the one who masterminded the whole thing.

_But Valen? Percival's friend?_

"Valen?" She asked. Her voice shivered on the wind.

The man who was Percival's friend smiled at her ever so gently, before he lifted one of his hands with the speed of a striking snake, and locked some of her curls within his fingers strongly enough to make her cry out in protest. "Yes Gwen. That's my name…_for now_. You and I are going to take a little trip and you're going to be much better minded with _me_, right? Because if you're not, I'll have to show you what I'm capable of. And trust me, you won't like that."

Her body trembled. His eyes were still a cool neutral brown, but there was something now so malevolent about them. _"You're not Valen."_

"No. I'm not."

Her accoster had been rash and violent in how he treated her, but this man, whoever he really was, made her flesh ripple with dread. His soft dark tone, his lack of anxiety and excitement, she felt like she was being touched by blades of _ice_.

Shivering some more for good measure, she listened to them talking, and then lifted her foot, slamming her boot into his knee.

"AH!" His hands reached out, clutching her cloak, and ripping at some of the material. Gwen fought back, pushing her fingers against his firm chest to get away, tearing _it_off before she fled.

"She's getting away!" The other man yelled. "Come on, get her!"

"She won't get far." Valen lifted his hand calmly, palm flat to the walls of wind as he chanted a few words.

Gwen felt her balance suddenly leave her as binds magically appeared, locking her arms against her sides, and then a similar pair wrapped around her ankles, causing her to fall hard to the ground.

Screaming, she just managed to roll to her side, keeping her front from slamming to the unmerciful forest floor.

Gwen twisted so she was seated upon her rear, her limbs in pain and those magical binds ripping away the control of her body. Struggling with them, nothing worked. They were fixed into place.

Valen came to her, kneeling down with a virulent smile. "Ah, now you see, trying to break them won't work. They're ropes of sorcery. And you're just a mere _frail, albeit supple_, being with no power. So you can stop fighting them and me."

She turned away so his hand lowered, getting a vicious grip of her chin. "_LOOK _at me Gwen. Get your last comfort from this face I have now because in the morning it will be just a memory."

She tried to move away from his grip, but his fingers were locked, his nails scratching at her delicate skin.

"Now, we should talk. Or I should and you should listen. Because you see Gwen it's up to you. This trip could be a semi pleasant one. Or it could be torturous. Trust me, these binds are the _LEAST _of what I can do."

He let go of her chin just a little, whispering crudely in her ear, "You're _quite_enticing." He leered down at the reveal of the neckline of her dress. "I can see why the king likes your company so much." His lips moved close to her skin. Gwen couldn't move. She had no defense. So she wet her lips and spat at him, turning her face away with disgust when he finally released her.

His hand made contact with her cheek forcefully. Gwen shuddered away from him.

Valen went back to the other man who was eyeing him a bit nervously now, wanting to simply get his prize and get away. "Okay. Did my part. Can I just get my gold now?"

Valen smiled. "Sure." He lifted his hand, sending the other man flying through the air and slamming into one of the tree trunks, his neck letting out a cracking sound right as he died.

Gwen stared in horror, struggling again with the binds, but it was no use. As Valen turned back to her and raised his hand her way, she cried out. "_NO!_I promise, I'll listen. Just please. Please you can't do to me what you did to him!"

Valen smiled benignly, lowering to his knees, speaking dismissively of the other. "He wanted his gold so badly and I really didn't have the luxury of moments to make sure he got it. For a short time he was useful, but now that he wasn't anymore, better to just dispose of the waste."

Trickles of icy fear rolled down her spine. This man was a monster and she had no defense against him.

"You see now, right Gwen? What I am capable of?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Yes."

"Good." He grasped her by the shoulders, lifting her up, but keeping the binds in place. "Now let's go for a ride."

Gwen struggled for a second, pointing to herself. "I can't move like this."

Valen shrugged, reacting with little importance to her statement. "Sure you can."

She pointed down to her feet. "At least remove the binds from my ankles. How am I to ride a horse?"

That made him grimace. Of course he could just tether her to it, so she'd be pressing her stomach against the horse's rear, but that could be problematic in that it would take time and possibly leave less room for him. "Fine."

He gripped her chin threateningly. "But if it passes through your mind to defy me, just remember Gwen what I did to _him_." Her chin still locked within his fingers he jerked it in the other direction so she was focused on the fate of the man who had accosted her.

Gwen turned away with revulsion from the wide eyed corpse as Valen let go of her chin. Meeting his eyes she felt that cold trickle again. "I understand."

Valen smiled with satisfaction. "Well then…" His eyes glowed for a momentary second and the binds from her ankles were no more, but the ones around her arms remained.

He pushed her forward, letting out a snicker as she nearly fell. "Let's go for that ride."

**…**

It was even deeper into the wood that Valen stopped his horse. Gwen looked up, seeing a cascade of the tallest mountains blanketed in winter snow.

Guessing her thoughts, Valen told her after getting down from the horse, "That's where we'll be heading by late morning."

Gwen frowned, thinking how he made no sense. "It would take at least three days to get that far, and only by riding nonstop."

"Not if you have powers of sorcery."

As his hands gripped her waist, she shrieked away, but Valen simply held on, pulling her all the way down. Seeing her questioning look, he told her plainly, "You've behaved so I'm being _nice_. I can be even nicer if…"

He leered like he had before. Coldly Gwen turned away, waiting for the second slap, but Valen just shrugged it off. "You can gratify me later. I'm tired and you probably are too. Let's get some sleep."

The ground was hard, but she'd rather have _it_against her body than any part of him. She shivered tightly, feeling his hand lock around one of her bound arms. He led her to a tree. "Here. Now sit down."

Lifting her head after down on the ground , she pleaded. "Can you let my arms go now?"

"No."

"But the binds, they're hurting the midsection of my body. Please."

He was unconvinced.

She made amends to her statement. "Maybe you could keep me tied up, but bring the binds up a bit higher. Please just do that."

He fixed his eyes on her for a long moment, squatting down and shaking his finger in front of her nose. "If you try anything-

"I won't. You've already proven to me what you can do. I can barely get my breath like this. Please."

She expected him to show no remorse, but there was a slight flicker in his eyes before he relented.

_Maybe he did have a conscience?_

She waited, feeling his eyes traveling down her body, bringing her on edge again. His fingers ran over her chin. Gwen's breath shivered as he asked her quietly, "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No-

"A lie." He gave an unbothered shrug, moving his fingers away from her chin. "No matter. I'll find it out. In this body's form my magic is just a little slower. By morning it'll have its regular speed again."

"Who are you really?"

"I told you by morning you'd know." He smiled with drilled intent. "And I'll know _everything _about you."

She hated that answer. "My binds…"

When he showed no intention to help her, Gwen lowered her head in misery, but then felt it, how they just slightly levitated so they no longer pressed against her midsection. She looked up, seeing the last golden glow in his eyes, and then he was walking away to lay down on his bedroll, just a few feet away.

Gwen started to move forward to lie down, but was restricted. It was his last bit of magic before he started to close his eyes. Even though he had kept it that the binds were raised, they were now also wrapped around the tree trunk, making her a solid prisoner.

**TTT**

It was the oddest dream. Merlin woke from it with not so much a shiver, instead bewilderment. It made no sense really. Even stranger was the fact that he had walked far enough away from Sir Michael that he couldn't even see a glimmer of their bedrolls anymore.

_"Hello Emrys."_

Merlin turned around at the voice, lifting his hand in warning. The last time he heard that name used was when Morgana and Agravaine attacked Camelot. Agravaine was dead though, and it wasn't a woman who was standing before him in a cloak the blended color of the river waters.

The man smiled calmly, putting up his hand. "Ease your stance. I mean no ill will."

The man whispered the word for it and a ball of light was suddenly glowing within his palm. Merlin looked up to the man's face. He had hair like the color of wheat fields, although just a bit darker with sprinkled grays, and he knew magic obviously. "You're one of the Druids."

The man extended his free hand in a friendly gesture. "Yes. I am Serac."

"I didn't know there were Druid camps this far to the north."

"Emrys, there are many all over. Now with Arthur as king, we have less to fear. Our people are not ready to leave the wood yet, but at least we have some peace."

Merlin nodded. "Arthur has done his best to not interfere with your ways of life."

"And you are much of the reason for that."

Merlin grimaced, confused.

Serac smiled, letting the ball of light float into the air, hovering just above them for strong enough illumination. "I should explain perhaps. My name is tied to the water, as it is a portion of my greatest gift. Looking into the pools of the forest, I can see much."

"So you are a seer?"

Serac shook his head. "No, but it is somewhat similar. Emrys, you came into these woods with much on your mind. I can see it in your eyes now. You are troubled. Why?"

To that Merlin gave a shrug. "I don't know if it's so much troubled as uncertain of-

He stopped in midsentence, noticing something at the latch of Serac's cloak, shining like burnt copper. He gestured forward wonderingly. "Serac, what is that?"

The elder man detached it from his cloak, lifting it up to the light. "It is an ancient amulet, Emrys, conveying the elements."

"Wind, water, earth and fire?" Merlin asked.

Serac smiled with approval. "Yes. It is tied into the oldest of magiks, more of the spirit than any potion."

"Does it have any power?" Merlin asked.

To that Serac shrugged. "It depends mostly upon its wearer. Magic of the elements can produce much, but to use it rashly is a grave mistake. It darkens the soul."

"What kinds of magic then is the amulet capable of?" Merlin asked curiously, something nagging in his mind, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Alterations of the weather, rumblings of the earth, changings of shape, and then there is the darkest: altering the mind and conducting the force of death."

Merlin shivered. Serac placed the amulet in his hand. It was beautifully ornamented, divided into the four sections of the elements. And there was something ever so strangely familiar about it, but Merlin couldn't identify what it was.

"You _indeed_look troubled, Emrys."

Merlin shook his head, remembering what Gwen told him. "No. I'm just…I had a strange dream. It was about the winter mountains, searching for someone. But there was no reason for it. The mountains are far away and we're almost to spring."

"Yet not quite there." Serac echoed, gently taking the amulet from Merlin, then placing his hand down upon his.

Merlin looked down at the withered skin, wrinkled by the elements of nature mostly, asking, "Why do your people call me Emrys?"

"Emrys means immortal. You are meant to live far beyond the man you now serve. To him you are Merlin, a fine enough name on its own, but there will come the day when you will enter the forest, become one with it, and that is when the time of Emrys will be. Merlin will disappear."

_Riddles._Just like the dragon. It was the fullest answer ever though. Merlin shook his head, thinking he better get back. "I should go."

Serac caught his hand however before he could leave, whispering with warning, "I saw the snows too in the pond tonight. Mountains filled with them. Your dream was not without purpose Emrys. I am just not clear on its quality of importance. It seems we can only wait for time to pass to get more answers. All I know is I sense a great evil."

"Morgana?" Merlin asked tightly.

Serac shook his head. "Possible. But I do not feel this is solely about the witch. It involves one of ours who has forgotten the peaceful teachings, who has turned against them."

"Morgana practices dark magic."

"Emrys, there is magic even darker than that of what she's used."

Merlin shivered at that, recalling what Serac said previously. "You said it was one of _yours?_"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"We do not know."

"How can you not-

Patiently, Serac explained. "When one of ours turns we can feel the change of the elements, but identifying said person is never so easy."

It wasn't a very reassuring answer. Merlin planned to talk to Gaius about it when he returned to Camelot and warn Arthur if necessary. For now though he needed to get back to the camp where Sir Michael was resting. So he bid goodnight to Serac who told him before he could leave, "Be careful Emrys. And don't be so quick to neglect your dreams. They may be warnings."

**TTT**

It was during the most advanced hours of night that Gwen opened her eyes. She turned her head as much as she could, hearing his deep snores. Cautiously she lowered her eyes, pressing with her bound hands to her midsection, relieved that he had raised the binds so they didn't weigh so heavily there.

Recalling the earlier events of the day, she smiled with fragile hope…

_"So Gauis…is it my mother's illness?"_

The physician shook his head. "Nothing such."

"Gauis?"

"You are with child Gwen."

In the cold wooded darkness, alone with a vicious man, Gwen caressed her stomach as much she could, whispering, _"I promise I will protect you."_

It was why she stopped fighting against Valen and begged him to raise the binds. It was why when those binds first wrapped around her body she did everything she could to land on her side and felt relief when she did. It was why she was being so careful, taking no rash chances, for the life growing within her needed its mother's guard.

She thought of Arthur, the way he held her in bed, the way his lips would move over her body, the way one of those nights it must have been, that their bodies were intertwined, this life came to be. Tears fell, landing on her cheeks.

_"Arthur…I love you…we both do…please my love…find us."_

Gaius told her the dizziness was okay, a side effect and that her pregnancy might be a bit troublesome as her mother sometimes had the same. But she had no signs of any other kind of illness. She was perfectly healthy, just expectant.

Gwen had felt herself then responding to the news cautiously. She was thrilled and yet often women were hindered by complications. _A budding life was suddenly lost._She didn't want to give Arthur such joy and then have it stolen away. And she didn't want anyone else to know before he did.

However, she had no choice but to tell Merlin when she realized he was thinking the worst. And hearing that Arthur felt the same, she swore Merlin to secrecy about just the pregnancy.

Now, alone, Gwen didn't want to hide it anymore, not from her husband. If she could just see him now, she'd rush into his arms and let him know.

Oh, she had to be the protector, courageous in mind and body. And so she'd do that to the best of her ability. She felt no building bump there now, but soon enough, her stomach would be flushed with growing life. _"Do not fear. My dear one. I will let no harm come to you."_

She was more anxious than tired, but the new life needed to be nurtured, so she closed her eyes.

**TTT**

Will continue soon, thanks for reading, feedback adored! And yes, those of you who thought Gwen was pregnant, you were right, a rose to you!


	5. Day Five

**Fragile Peace**

**Rating: **M

**Author's Note:** written for **MerlinReverseBB**, based on art created by **Nickygabriel**, beta was **rubberglue** / Thank you for reviewing, putting on alert and all that. I appreciate so much your kind words and interest. / All other notes with the first part

Onto the next part…

**DAY FIVE: **_**Sleeping Guards**_

It had to be a side effect of staying at her place so often. Arthur was up the next morning earlier than the dawn, restless to know about his wife. It would probably take Merlin at least a few crows of the cock to arrive so now Arthur paced the room, his bare feet slapping against the stone.

**TTT**

Up with the dawning mist, he gazed down at his hands, at their thinness, long fingers, and then felt his hair, the thick waviness now gone. Turning his head, he saw hers slumped against the trunk as much as possible with the binds keeping her in place. It seemed she hadn't attempted escape, or if she had, soon realized it was futile.

He moved down to get his cloak that he had wrapped around his body in the night to keep off the evening's chill. Reaching for the opening at the neckline, his fingers missed something usually in place.

"No." He glanced over at the sleeping woman. _It was her, wasn't it?_ When they battled in the wood, she knocked it off. He walked over the woodland surface, snapping a branch into half with his boots. Her eyes came to alertness rapidly. They widened as _it _must have registered.

Rarely a deep sleeper, so unlike Arthur, Gwen had felt a presence that made her wake. Now she gaped at the stranger who strangely had something distantly familiar about him. Too bad the familiarity didn't appease her wary mood.

"Well good morning Gwen."

"What happened to Valen?"

He laughed at that, the sound coming out like a snake's hiss. "He's _me _of course. Oh I never explained, did I? That was a cover. Camelot guard is on such high patrol, had to find a way to get in."

"But Percival knew you."

He smiled benignly. "Of course he did. In every aspect I _was_ Valen. I had his bones, his muscles, his personality, and even his blood. We took that all from the real man, just bits of it. That's how the spell works. _Bit by bit_. They die ever so slowly, ever so painfully. By the time they're fully gone, their body is pieced apart, flesh everywhere."

She had very little to eat last night, but what she had came up now. Gwen lowered her head away from her dress and vomited onto the forest floor, physically sick, and mentally filled with revulsion.

"Yes, it's really very awful. Imagine having to wear in your hair and such pieces of a man, even if it is turned to solid liquid."

Gwen gave dry heaves, pressing down upon her stomach with the loose part of her fingers before she looked up, shaken to the core. "Who are you? _What_…are you?"

"Oh now that's quite insulting. Although you weren't all that keen on Morgana helping me years ago either so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

His answer perplexed her as she tried to wipe at her mouth, the strong distaste of sickness on her tongue.

The man sighed. "Alas, I can't keep you from cleaning yourself off. To be sick and have that awful taste in your mouth. Here…" He whispered benevolently, magically undoing the binds securing her arms. Gwen gasped at the sudden loss of pressure, her arms sore and stiff from their overnight imprisonment. When next he handed her a flask, she eyed it warily.

"It's no more than water. Trust me Gwen if I wanted to kill you I could have done so already."

She shakily nodded, not wanting anything from this monster, but she had another to think about and she needed to cleanse her mouth. So she took a few slow refreshing sips, the water cool. Then she gave him back the flask, eyes questioning. "You knew Morgana?"

"She helped me get out of Camelot."

To her questioning look, he explained, "Uther Pendragon was going to execute me for having magic. I was just a boy and saw him end the life of my master, a good man who cared for me well. I could have died if it hadn't been for your present king helping me escape, and taking me to the wood so I could return to my people."

Gwen thought about the boy Arthur had helped years ago, but it was impossible. _This was a man. _"You can't be him. You're too old."

He laughed, head falling back. "Oh I am, I assure you. My magic has been perfected quite nicely."

"By the Druids?"

He shook his head. "Not entirely. They are good people, but too simple really."

She churned it around in her mind, coming up with the name. "You're Mordred."

That made him smile with satisfaction. "Ah, finally. Yes, Gwen, I'm Mordred."

"How could you have aged so quickly?"

He smiled with ease. "Magic."

It stunned Gwen that the boy she met then was this man. Although there were striking similarities now that Valen's features were no longer there. His skin was just as pale, his face ghostly with dark hair that limply hung around it.

"Arthur helped you, was good to you, going against his father's orders. Wouldn't it be a favor returned if you let me go?"

The question made Mordred laugh, rich and dark before he faced her with sinister soberness. "No, I don't think so. You see Gwen I owe your king _nothing_. He was his own fool to help me. And there's another little matter, someone I need to see and get retribution from. If Morgana had her way, if I had mine, magic would be fully restored. But this person remains stupidly silent."

Gwen brought the focus back to her husband. "Arthur has made it a practice to leave the Druids alone. He allows no one to violate the lands that they choose to live in anymore."

"_CHOOSE?_" Mordred asked darkly, touching her shoulder. "That's the worst way to define it. His father forced them there. And I truly doubt his son is much better."

"He saved you."

Mordred shrugged. "Not without doubt. He has the wrong allies. I don't trust him. Neither do I trust in you, even if you are much more enticing now that I am a man. Now get up and stretch your limbs a little because you see it's your fault that we're going to have to walk more. I'll have to go back to get it after I take you there."

"Where?" Gwen asked warily, using the support of the trunk to slowly get to her feet.

"I told you, the cold bitter mountains. See what your entrapment of magic does? Forces good people to live in elementally bitter environments."

Gwen heard it then, the quiet thunder of horse's hooves. "Camelot patrol."

She hoped the flexing of her muscles had been enough because now she made a run for it, screaming.

_"HELP ME!"_

**TTT**

Arthur was already outside the castle, wondering if he should just saddle his horse to meet them in the surrounding woodland, when finally he saw them riding up. He ran anxiously to meet them.

"Sir Michael, Merlin!"

After they dismounted he talked to his knight about the trip, all the while aching to speak to Merlin. Getting out the necessary conversation, he patted the knight on the shoulder. "Go on then Sir Michael. Get some rest inside. We'll actually be leaving before nightfall."

Merlin and Sir Michael gave questioning looks so Arthur explained. "Our talks have ended. Everything is peaceful. I guess I didn't need either of you to come, but now that you're here, enjoy some early breakfast." He said directly to his servant, "You, Merlin, stay. We need to talk."

At this Merlin recalled the talk he had with Gwen before he and Sir Michael left Camelot…

_Observing Merlin's upset, wondering if he had heard the diagnosis incorrectly, Gwen clarified. "Gaius told me that I'm with child Merlin. Arthur and I are to have a baby."_

_Her answer flooded Merlin with relief. She wasn't dying, just expecting. "Gwen!" He let out with delight, hugging her._

_Gwen laughed then, feeling her first sparkle of joy, going beyond the bewildered wonder she first felt. But then she pulled back, grasping Merlin's hands._

_"What is it?"_

_She shook her head. "No. I'm happy. Truly I am. And I'm almost certain Arthur will be too. We've spoken a few times of having children and I know he wants them. But Merlin, you must not say anything. Too often it happens that a woman is told she is with child and things change for the worst. I don't want to excite him and then disappoint-_

_"Gwen." Merlin squeezed her hands encouragingly. "That's not going to happen. Gwen, this is perfect! Arthur's tired of the two of you having to do everything in secret. He wants you to be queen."_

_Gwen smiled softly at that, touching Merlin's hand. "And I want to be it. I'm ready now. This has ensured that more than anything. But Merlin you cannot tell him. You must promise me."_

_Merlin gave a heavy sigh, before nodding his head. "Okay, I understand. A little at least. It's just he's really worried about you Gwen." He stated it carefully. "He thought there was the possibility that you had your…mother's illness."_

_"Oh Merlin. I didn't know. I still need for you to give me time to tell him myself, but for now you must assure him that I'm not ill. Tell him it's just stresses from work."_

_Merlin smiled then with his inquisitive nature, just gently placing his hand near her stomach, his fingers whispering across it before he drew back with a bit of embarrassment, but he couldn't help the light of excitement that came to his eyes. "You're going to be a mother Gwen."_

_Her head bounced up and down animatedly. "And Arthur's going to be a father!"_

Merlin looked up to him now, master, friend, and destiny according to the dragon. Gwen swore him to secrecy, but this she wanted him to say and taking in the rigidness of Arthur's jaw, Merlin knew he needed some assurance.

"She's not sick Arthur. It's like I told you. Gaius confirmed it. Just the stress of work and everyone visiting lately. He told her to rest, take a few days off. It's not her mother's illness."

Arthur felt all the dread that had been suffocating him, just sail out. _She wasn't sick._ He laughed, high pitched, grasping for his servant, holding Merlin in a grateful hug. "_Ha ha_….oh…Merlin…she's okay!"

Merlin grinned, happy to be the carrier of great news, but wait until he heard the best of it. She was _much _more than just well. He clasped his friend in return. "She's definitely okay."

Arthur pulled back, hitting Merlin's shoulder with one of his wry awkward moves, the way he often reacted after a hug, except with Guinevere of course.

"I'm going to ask her to be queen, Merlin, my queen…" He pointed to his heart, and then gestured more widely, "Camelot's."

Merlin smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

Arthur boasted confidently. "Of course it is! It came from me!"

"Cabbage head." Merlin good-naturedly brought in with a slight scoff.

Arthur just grinned, grabbing his servant by the shoulder so they could head into the castle.

Merlin grimaced. "So we're going back tonight? Wasted trip."

Arthur shook his head, looking his servant squarely in the eye. "Definitely not wasted."

Merlin had to silently agree, wondering what would be for breakfast. He was starving!

**TTT**

_Camelot Patrol._

Gwen ran to them with so much relief.

"Oh I'm so happy to-

Her words were cut off as at that moment a shrill scream wrenched the peace of the forest, directed straight at the men who were getting down from their horses to meet her. It made the tree branches shiver. It made the grasses on the ground tremble.

Gwen could only watch with horror, covering her ears at the terrible sound. The men flew backward through the air, slamming into the trunks of the evergreens, their necks snapping.

Horrific. Death in just seconds. So unnatural. She turned around, seeing _him _standing there, glaring with golden eyes.

She picked up her feet, ran.

But his yell cut through with the most sobering of warnings.

"_STOP _now or I will send your body smashing into one of those tree trunks too!"

He told her then much more quietly. "All I have to do is lift one hand…open my mouth…and your life will be over."

_And that of…_

She halted, clutching her stomach with dread, sinking down to the ground with cold misery. Gwen lifted her hand, tears staining her face. "No, please."

Risking her life was risking her child's. She wouldn't run. The binds were there again, magically restricting her arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, turning away from the lifeless bodies just a few feet away, even the horses, lain dead.

"Get up." Mordred hissed at her. "Time to go see a friend of old."

**TTT**

After having breakfast, graciously given to him by a servant of Northumbria, Merlin stood on one of the castle's towers as Arthur was having a private meeting with the queen. Seeing them in the distance, the snowy mountains, Merlin gazed at them for a long time.

_Emrys…_

Merlin turned around quickly.

Nothing there. No one.

He looked back to the mountains…the high peaks of packed snow…

Hearing it no more.

But it had been there.

He swore it had.

**TTT**

He stopped, the sun already beginning to fill the sky. Only the clouds could hinder its vibrancy. Gwen looked around, noticing _them_. Mordred got down from the horse and Gwen gestured to her arms, asking "Will you remove them again Mordred?" Using his name, cautiously polite, she hid her distaste and fear.

"Hah, foolish of you to ask. Get down."

She sighed, feeling it. After all she hadn't eaten since last night, only had bits of water and Gaius had told her that her body was reacting a bit moodily to the pregnancy. "Please Mordred. They are painful. I need to get my balance back."

He stared at her curiously, reaching up to finger her cheek. She had to fight to not thrust away from his icy touch. It filled her with disquiet as he leered at her full bosom before lifting his eyes again with a predatory smile. "You got sick, last night. And you don't look sort of pale now. Are you going to tell me why or should I find out in my own way?"

Gwen felt cold shivers claw at her back. She didn't want to know _how _he found things out. But she didn't want to tell him either. So she just recoiled, pressing closer to the horse.

"Why are we here?" She asked, looking away from the wild roses she had first noticed, instead attempting a smile.

"I see no reason to answer your question when you've neglected mine."

The force of his hands were upon her waist and before she could protest he gripped it tightly within his thin long fingers and roughly pulled her down. Just as Gwen felt the ground under her boots too the binds were magically gone. She was relieved once again at the use of her arms, but then his hands were locked around her middle. She turned backward, seeing his eyes glowing. Looking down, his hands were too.

"Get away from me!" She hissed, slapping at his illuminated hands.

Mordred laughed, whispering, "Oh you're not being so nice anymore, are you?"

She tried to push away those horrifying radiating hands. They kept probing, barely touching her, but filled with such obscene light. Gwen saw the expression in his eyes alter. She slapped his hands away one last time, getting out of his grasp finally by scratching his flesh. He hissed angrily for a moment, but then suddenly laughed with wild delight.

"Oh this is so much better. You're expecting a child?

_HA HA HA_."

Away from him now, Gwen focused on the wild red roses, getting some comfort as they reminded her of Arthur, and just grateful to not have that monster's hands touching her anymore. She lifted away a few, receiving Mordred's wary glances. Recklessly she pulled away the petals of the three she'd grabbed into her hands and watched them descend to the ground, wild red scatters. It was a long-shot, but maybe if they left a trail, she'd be found.

Mordred guessed at what she was doing, stating dismissively, "You can stop doing that. I told you we'll be traveling at quite a fast pace. By the time they find these fallen petals we'll be long gone." He looked down with irritation at his wrist that was bleeding from her scratches. Eyes glowing, he stopped the trickle of blood.

Gwen watched with sickened wonder as his wound fully disappeared. Then she dropped more petals. Maybe it wouldn't help them find her, but she felt better doing it. As she got ready to drop the last, she felt the binds suddenly around her arms again. Her hands falling at the force, a few petals landed vicariously in her cloak pocket.

Mordred smirked with satisfaction, stopping behind her. "There. Now you'll stop tearing apart the innocent flowers." He stated mockingly, before grinning with malice. "We should concentrate on your wonderful news anyway. Congratulations Gwen. I'm sure the king will be so happy-

His tone suddenly changed, his face saddening. "Oh, that's right, the king won't know for a long long…

_LONG_

Time.

In fact by the time he does…it'll all be complete. The original idea was such a good one. But now finding out this, _oh Gwen_, you gave me such a suppler one. So don't worry my Dear. I'll make sure no harm comes to you. We'll keep those binds nice and high, away from your stomach. Don't want to do anything to disturb the new little life, do we?

Not before he or she serves their purpose."

That brought out a mother's wrath in her. All fear drained as she pushed the back of her body against him with furious protectiveness.

"You will do nothing to mine and Arthur's child! I will not let you harm my baby! They will be no puppet to your disgusting intentions!" She spat at him. "And don't you ever _LEER_ at me again! For the thought of your icy fingers upon my constitution or your mouth anywhere near mine makes me sick! You are the _FILTH _upon the ground!"

He lifted his hand to her cheek. She held still rigidly, staring him strongly in the eye. The fear was still there, but for the moment it was pushed back. She had the strongest ally of all, impending motherhood.

She continued furiously. "Only a weak man lifts his hand to a woman he has bound in his disgusting magical binds. Desires them with their _FILTHY_ mind when the woman has _NO _desire for them at all. Touch me and you will receive no reward!"

The words were like a slap to _his _cheek, and if he was caring they would truly bother him because she had a strong way of making people feel shameful for doing wrong. But for Mordred it just produced a trickle of annoyance and quashed the desire. Lowering his hand with a sneer, he grabbed her bound arm, pulling her with him.

"Come on. Because you tore it off me last night, now we won't get as far as fast. We'll use the cave instead. Oh and watch your mouth. Be rude to me again and I'll bind it too."

His pace was rapidly angry, so she walked as fast she could, feeling him dragging her when he wanted to. Gwen turned back to the wooded area for a moment, where she and Arthur had lay together just a day ago, with longing, wishing she was with him instead of with this monster. She buried the intimate thoughts in her heart. Mordred said something that piqued her interest.

"You said I tore something off you. What was it?"

Walking down a slight incline, keeping her close to his side, Mordred's lips pursed with annoyance. He should have taken better care of it so her clawing little hands couldn't reach. She was petite, but like that of a scrabbling cat that wouldn't let someone catch them. It was only her pregnancy it seemed that toned down her attitude and that he planned to use to his advantage.

"Nothing for you to care about."

She grimaced at that lacking answer as they entered a cave that was so densely covered in green moss it seemed to be formed of it. Although inside the walls were of jagged rock, the floor damp. He whispered a word at the surrounding darkness, conjuring a glowing ball of light.

She asked. "Why did we leave the horse?"

Mordred was growing tired of her questions, but answered this time as her knowledge might help make the transference easier.

"We're in this cave because it is magical Gwen, infused with spells of transference that lead to another cave at the arm of the mountains. We'll still have to walk more than we would have had otherwise, but at least what would normally take close to a week as you said, now will take little more than a day. Although you might want to prepare yourself. The mountains have yet to feel any effect of spring. The snow brings a deep chill to the body. Good for me really. The chill will insure you won't try to escape."

"I don't understand. How can this cave lead to one so many miles away?"

Letting out a sigh, Mordred fused patience into his answer. "As I said, it has magic in it. So does the other. Now don't think you can get away from me and use it yourself because it wouldn't work. Only a person with magic can use transference and so someone without it, if they traveled alone, for them it would be nothing more than a regular cave."

"How did you learn this?"

"The Druids teach it, how certain openings in the elements make traveling from one place to another not so hard. Since these two caves have mouths that open to each other on one side at least, we can travel from one to another using magic. It speeds up the body's movements so what normally takes days, will take much less time. We will literally be walking faster than we feel we are."

Gwen touched at her stomach, scared. "Can it hurt my unborn child?"

Mordred peered down at her, shaking his head. "No. It hurts no one, even those without magic. Rest assured, I have no intention of harming your unborn child before it is put to its proper use."

She gave him an ugly look at that.

Mordred hissed at her, "Remember what I said. My patience is wearing out and I'm hungry as I'm sure you are too. So keep walking ."

**TTT**

They reached Camelot just a little before nightfall, having used a shortcut through the forest the queen told them about to get there faster than usual. Good fortune with them, it was without any type of attack, not even bandits. Arthur left his horse with Merlin and cautiously hurried to Gwen's house, relieved that the market area was mostly empty so no one noticed him. Having a key for the entrance, he easily stepped inside. She wasn't home which didn't surprise him. He just hoped she wasn't hard at work because if so he would have to give her a strong reprimand and escort her back to her house to rest. He looked over at the table, seeing the rose there and a note. That made him smile, until he noticed the note's longer length.

_Strange._

As he read, it got even odder.

_Dear Arthur,_

_Good news, as I'm sure Merlin has assured you of. I'm quite healthy, just a bit overworked. And so for that reason I decided to visit my friend Alana for a few days, leaving just this morning. As it was daylight hours, I felt fine to leave without any guard. I hope when you receive this you are in good spirits my love. I will see you in just a few days hence. I love you dearly, my fervor of feeling for you like that of this rose that symbolizes so much of what we are._

_With the deepest love,_

_Guinevere_

Arthur was staring at the note so much that when Merlin walked in behind him, his servant's voice startled him.

"Arthur?"

"Ah-

The king caught his breath, grimacing at his servant. "Merlin, you should have warned me."

"Well you're not usually so jumpy." Merlin looked to Arthur and the note, taking in how tightly his friend was clutching it. "What's wrong?"

Arthur raked the house over with his eyes, finding nothing out of place, before he turned back to the note. "Guinevere left this for me. Said she was off to visit a friend for a few days. Left in the morning."

Merlin smiled. "Well that's good. She can get some rest then."

"She said she loved me."

"Uh…because she _does_." Merlin stated wryly.

"No, you're not getting it. We never say things like that in our notes to each other, never even use names, to keep up the secrecy of our marriage. Yet she addressed this to me by name and signed it with hers. She even spoke of love at least three times."

He was fingering the rose, lips pushed forward into a discontented pout.

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe it's her way of telling you she really is okay with the two of you making your relationship well known."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Maybe."

A knock came at the door before he could give it any great thought. He went to answer it. "Leon?"

The knight looked troubled. "Arthur, I heard you just got back. I need to speak to you. There have been some disturbing events in the castle."

**TTT**

After Mordred told her that the cave would transfer them to another she had a strange sense, a cloudiness of their surroundings. Now she wondered if maybe they were in the next one. "Have we entered the other cave yet?" She asked, feeling his hand still firmly on her arm, those long fingers gripping her lavender cloak.

Mordred shook his head. "Not yet, but it will be soon. I can tell right away. You'll know for sure when the cold of the mountains is surrounding us."

"And then where will we go after that?" Gwen asked, wishing he would undo her binds again.

"You'll find out when we get there." Mordred answered secretively.

**TTT**

"_WHAT _happened?" Arthur roared, running down the steps of the dungeons, gaping at the guards who were stock-still, staring into space. "How could they just let him get away? Why weren't they watching him more carefully and why are they just standing like statues?"

Merlin looked to the empty dungeon cell as the guards remained perfectly still, glazed looks set upon their faces. Noise came from behind. It was Percival, so Merlin asked him about Valen. Percival told him that Valen informed him last night that he would be leaving the morning. His sister in Escetia was quite ill. He wanted to spend time with her before her illness took a worse turn. Merlin reacted sympathetically as beyond him the king was still raging. Merlin took another look at the frozen guards, feeling icy prickles of dread climb up his back. There was nothing _natural _about this.

Meanwhile Leon was fruitlessly searching for a way to explain, although he was certainly bewildered by it all too.

"I don't know what happened, Arthur. This is how I found things after coming back from patrol. There seemed at first to be no issue with the guards that protect the gates, but with _these_ guards frozen, now I have to wonder if there was something wrong with the gate guards too. How else could this man have gotten away? _All_ the guards have been on such high alert. They would never allow a prisoner to escape _if fully awake_."

Merlin cautiously stepped in. "What if the guards outside had been just like the ones inside, but only last night? _Look_, they're still not moving. This feels like sorcery."

Arthur thought about the peculiarities of the note he found and Merlin's talk of sorcery. Was the escaped prisoner maybe one who had magic with evil intentions?

"Guinevere…" He whispered with dread.

Merlin shook his head. "You don't know for sure."

Arthur didn't know anything for sure, but that action was needed. He told Leon to send a patrol to Alana's house to see if Gwen was there. Then he turned to Percival, asking about Valen. To that Percival responded just a bit defensively with the same story he related to Merlin. That was enough for Arthur.

But not for Merlin. Not about Valen per say. Just something about _all _of this was not adding up.

**TTT**

Gwen felt it as they were nearing the cave's mouth. Even through her binds, the icy prickles climbed up her arms as the temperature decreased substantially.

Once they were out of the cave, Mordred knew that the cold would be a big hindrance to which he grimaced tightly. If he kept Gwen tied up while walking through the mountains, she could get serious frostbite from not being able to move her limbs. Their walk through the snow shouldn't be too long, but having her die on the way wasn't the plan. He turned to her now, decision made. "Alright, I'm going to let your arms go so you can get in some circulation, but you know what happens if you try anything."

She nodded in understanding.

Mordred whispered a word and the binds were gone. Gwen felt relief at that, but still he was durably holding her, and with the elements so harsh in the mountains, she knew it would put her unborn child at great risk to attempt to run away from him. As they came to the cave's aperture, she shivered greatly at the abrupt iciness, goose bumps forming on her arms. "It's awfully cold."

Mordred nodded, tightening his cloak around his body and motioning for her to do the same, not so much to be caring, but to alleviate any problems along the way. "I know. Bundle up. The walk that I had to make last time was a few miles. Now without the amulet it's probably a few more. So be ready."

Feeling the flurries of wind rippling her clothing, Gwen pulled her cloak tighter around her shaking body, carefully treading with Mordred through the piled snow.

**TTT**

Arthur wanted to find his wife, but he had a kingdom to think about too. When sided with Agravaine he often was too quick to depart on the first mission with his knights, leaving Camelot in care of a treacherous man. He couldn't take any chances like that now, and even though he trusted Merlin implicitly, his servant had no idea how to take care of a kingdom. So Arthur was busy putting new guards into place while putting the affected ones in Gaius's care to end the spell that had indeed been set upon them.

It was the guards who had been at the outer gates he wasn't sure about. They had no recognition of the night before, _ANY _of it, but they said they were feeling perfectly fine. Added to that, making the mystery only deeper, all were able to prove that they had watched over Camelot since morning's first light at least.

Observing Merlin exiting Gaius's quarters, Arthur asked, "So what happened?"

"Gaius doesn't know. He said they're just resting now, that they'll be fine, but someone put them under some kind of spell."

"The man who accosted Gwen?"

Merlin shook his head with uncertainty. Even if the prisoner had gone after Gwen again and that's why she left that peculiar note, it nagged at him. The man didn't feel like he was a sorcerer.

"How are we even sure it was him? Look, Arthur…he didn't seem…"

He was stammering, and Arthur wasn't sure why, but also really didn't care. He simply wanted to find his wife. As Merlin continued to sputter, Arthur cut through furiously, hair mussed up from his continuance of ramming his fingers through it.

"_WHAT, _Merlin?"

Mentally struggling, Merlin flinched at Arthur's outburst. Serac's words were haunting him, and his dream he had too. _Dark _magic was in play here. Both he and Gaius believed that, but the prisoner?

No. Merlin didn't believe that.

_So who?_

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled impatiently.

"I don't think it was him." Merlin rushed out.

Arthur rolled his eyes sharply. "Get out of my way Merlin. I have to talk to some of the council members, make sure the kingdom is heavily guarded."

Merlin grasped at his red jacket. "No. Listen to me. You always tell me I'm an idiot. But I'm saying it now Arthur…that…" Merlin grimaced, unable to complete his thought without telling Arthur _why_ he thought it. _"Aaaah."_

Brows lifting with disdain, Arthur left his servant standing there in the hallway, struggling with what he did know…

And haunted by what he still _didn't_.

**TTT**

As the cold started reaching points of intolerableness, they came to it, a cave deeply implanted within the mountains. Even though Gwen had no good feelings about what was to come, she was glad to finally have some respite from the freezing temperatures, her body coveting warmth. Plus she didn't want to be in the dark anymore with Mordred. Since her strong rebuke he had stopped leering, but his closeness put her on edge.

As he pulled her inside, she noticed a figure standing at the back, slightly crouched, a cane in the grip of her hand. Mordred let her go and Gwen walked forward, focusing on the woman.

As the woman turned around, perhaps feeling their presence, Gwen blanched. There were many scars that tore through the normal pattern of skin. Even from the time they were girls and just shyly getting to know each other, Morgana had skin as fine as porcelain with eyes bright and vivid. Now that porcelain skin was wrenched through with reddened, irritated, jagged markings, some so close to her formerly bright eyes that…

Clutching her stomach, an awful shiver of realization hitting her, Gwen whispered,

"You're blind."

**TTT**

_Saddle the horses_, was the order that had been barked at Merlin by his anxious and angry master. The two of them along with Gwaine and Elyan would be riding out of Camelot within moments. Arthur had dealt with the safeguarding of the kingdom, placing Sir Leon in control, and now wanted to get answers to where his wife and the prisoner were. Also, earlier, he had sent out the patrol to Alana's house. If they _did _find Gwen there, a final patrol would ride through the woodland and alert him of that.

Merlin headed to the stables at a rapid pace, a bit put off by Arthur's sourness. As he got close to the building he found himself looking upward to the snow topped mountains. And as he did, it happened again.

_Emrys_

Emrys

Like he had in Northumbria, Merlin whipped around, looking for someone to be there. It was too dark so cautiously he created a ball of light, finding no one still. He pressed his hands to his head, feeling as if he was under some kind of spell like that placed on the guards because it was as if a part of his mind was blocked. Had been for a while.

**TTT**

Morgana sneered at the words, leaning against her cane still, but using some of her pride to stand just a bit straighter. "I'm only _half _blind, but it can be blamed on you for sure. You're the one who did this in the tunnels."

With her biting words, Gwen slumped some in her standing. After her unpleasant trek with Mordred she was emotionally and physically exhausted, wishing for somewhere to rest, but on guard. Hatred was spewing from Morgana's eyes, but also if she was not mistaken, a flash of pain. Gwen had never meant for it to be this way.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to-

Mordred didn't let her finish, grabbing Gwen's arm with little gentleness, pushing her down to a chair and telling her to shut her mouth. Then he made his way to Morgana, who fingered at his hair for a moment, seeing it through her blurry vision. What she had told Gwen was true. That day it was the rumblings of the earth that kept her from going _totally _blind. It jarred her away from the pools of acid and actually saved her, in part.

"It's completely faded now." Morgana told Mordred, moving her hand away from his natural dark hair.

"Right. I need you to set it in one more time."

Morgana hadn't wanted to deal with it again. She would love to just throw the contents of the cauldron out as it brought a bad odor to the cave and the sight of what it represented repulsed her stomach. "Why?"

Mordred pointed at Gwen with careful whispers, not wanting to make her privy. "She was like a wild cat, tore away my amulet that the Druids gifted me with. I can still do the transference, but other spells are limited, and the transference itself doesn't travel as far. Plus it has sentimental value. Thus I _want _it back."

After hearing his reasons, Morgana focused on Gwen, noting that she was poorly dressed for the winter weather in one of those plunging neckline dresses. She noted too how Gwen's eyes were going back and forth warily from one part of the cave to another, the evidence of magical ware likely bothering her. Morgana held little pity for that. She ambled past Mordred, going to the pot.

Cautiously curious about what was to happen, Gwen watched Mordred sit in front of the pot. As Morgana spooned the thick heavy liquid from it, her insides twisted. The stench was horrible. Her stomach heaved again uncontrollably, forcing her to press her hand to her mouth and look away from the disgusting display.

Flinching himself, hating this part of it, Mordred revealed to Morgana, "Poor Gwen was feeling ill during our trip." He purposely kept his voice high to see how the handmaiden would react.

Morgana focused on Gwen, noticing her discomfort. Mordred was right. She did not look so well, her body giving shivers, and her face reddened from the bitter cold she'd been exposed to outside. Morgana turned away.

What did she care about the woman's discomfort? It was no _mercy mission_to bring her here.

Mordred passed a crude smile in Gwen's direction as he told Morgana more. "I kept wondering. Then I decided, enough. Using magic, I was able to find out her secret. You see Morgana, there was a perfectly good reason why Gwen was feeling so unbalanced. She's expecting a child."

It punctured Morgana like an arrow piercing her vitals. She waited, and as Gwen faced her, knew it was for certain.

Turning away from the handmaiden, working with the liquid that would lead to Mordred's final mutation as Valen, the unexpected news churned in Morgana's mind. It would seem that such news should make her delighted. It was the perfect way to get her revenge after all, but now with Mordred smiling so calculatedly, Morgana was twisted with indecision.

"Isn't it wonderful news?" Mordred asked, smiling over at the handmaiden, taking a pointed look at her stomach.

Watching as Gwen angled her eyes away from him, protectively wrapping her arms around her abdomen, Morgana faintly nodded, her voice a tad hoarse.

"Yes…wonderful."

**TTT**

Having done some heavy riding for days now, Merlin was tired, but still he dutifully rode alongside his king as night approached, just as anxious to find Gwen. When they approached the woodland's densest areas, Merlin heard Arthur's quiet warning.

_"Shhh…"_

The tree foliage rustled, although not from the wind it seemed. Arthur silenced everyone further with a gesture of his hand, holding his sword ready as Gwaine and Elyan did too. The three of them got down from their horses. Arthur gestured for Merlin to stay behind, which made Merlin feel mildly annoyed. No matter. He always followed close behind anyway. The sound was getting closer, the tree branches actually being jostled by whoever or whatever was there.

The knights guarded Arthur on each side, cautiously holding their sword read as he reached within the tangles of tress and grasped at something. Whipping it out, it became evident that it was a person, a man, dirtied and injured.

_"Sire!"_

"Valen?"

**TTT**

Feeling unwell, cold and her stomach empty, Gwen moaned softly, unable to contain it. Watching Mordred physically turn into Valen using whatever crude material was in that cauldron, had added to her unsettlement. She wished she could just close her eyes and forget everything, be in her small home with Arthur's arm wrapped snugly around her waist as was his usual when they slumbered together.

Faintly she realized a question was being asked of her. Gwen turned. "What?"

Morgana heavily dropped the spoon back into the stew, having just finished it. After Mordred bound Gwen's legs and left, Morgana remained focused on her cooking, mostly ignoring Gwen. Now seeing her looking entirely miserable, she proposed it again.

"I asked if you would like some. The stew is hot. You were out in the snow. It's no wonder you're shivering so much. And you said you are with child. You'll need to eat then and keep your body warm I'd imagine."

She couldn't help but state coldly, "You see I wouldn't know for certain as I've never had a man to share a child with. Arthur must be over the moon."

Gwen shook her head, the bindings on her legs troublesome in that they hindered her from walking, but at least not painful. "He doesn't know yet. I only found out today. Or what I think is today."

Morgana laughed at Gwen's last uncertain comment as she spooned out the stew now for them into two crude little iron bowls. "Yes, magic can make things confusing at times. So hard to rely on. _Like handmaidens_." She dryly added. Then she brought the bowl to Gwen, shoving it against her hands without much friendliness. "Here. You'll want to eat it while it's hot, but be careful because as it's still steaming it can burn your tongue. Give it a blow."

Gwen lowered her eyes to the stew with a wary look. It smelled good and looked delicious, but…

Morgana gave a sneer, the scars making her face look ugly for a fast moment. She gestured towards herself with a laugh. "Ah, I remember the time I was the loveliest woman in Camelot." She reacted to Gwen's flinching look. "Not so much anymore am I. No matter. Ugliness has its merits, does a good job of scaring away potential enemies."

Shaking her head, Gwen still did not eat the stew.

Morgana sat down in a chair far apart from Gwen, as distanced as she could get anyway in the confined environment of the cave. Taking her spoon, she lifted some of the stew to her mouth, giving it a good swallow after swishing around its heat with her tongue. "_See_, no poison. Just vegetables and broth. I promise you…there's no _ACID _in it."

That stung. Gwen frowned at her. "I never meant to push you into it. You wouldn't get away from me. I had to defend myself!"

Morgana turned away from her, spitting out angrily. "Eat if you want or don't if you're paranoid. You shouldn't waste good food though. It isn't always so easy to come by in the mountains or forest. We don't have a grouping of grand kitchens like you do at the castle, the one I _should _have been queen of."

Gwen was hungry, her stomach rumbling now so angrily, but Morgana's comments were upsetting. She kept jibing at her like she had that day. "What do you want with me?"

Morgana answered her offhandedly. "At the moment for you to eat the stew so it doesn't go to waste. I spent hours cooking it."

"And after that?" Gwen pointedly asked.

Morgana smiled malignly at her, but it didn't come out quite as she had intended. She was still off-balanced by the fact her handmaiden was pregnant and obviously feeling poorly. "Eat the stew." She told her only, turning away.

Gwen finally did, the strong heat gone, as now it just lukewarmly gave mild comfort to her shivering.

**TTT**

Arthur stood back, lowering his sword and grasping Valen's arms, noticing the cuts in his tunic and the dirt upon his clothes, hands and face. "What happened?"

Shaking his head strongly, Valen told him with heavy breaths. "No time. Sire, he took Gwen."

"Who?" Arthur asked strongly.

_"The prisoner." _Valen stated and as everyone stared at him, he quickly filled them in on the details.

"I was riding away from Camelot, ready to go to Escetia to see my sister who has been ill. I got delayed by a group of troublesome bandits and then my horse stumbled on some loose rock. It was an eventful trip from the start. I was much behind on time. And that's when I saw him, rushing through the forest, holding someone in his grasp. I used my horse to cut him off. We got into it. He nicked me good here on the shoulder."

Valen showed him his worst injury, nothing fatal, but would need some care soon enough.

"I wanted to get Gwen away from him. I swear Sire, but he used that moment to get back on his horse and took her with him. I tried to chase after them, but with my horse's earlier stumble he wasn't running as fast and I-

Arthur cut the man off, putting his hand on his uninjured shoulder. "No Valen. You did well."

Merlin peered at Valen curiously, noticing it as Arthur turned away to share some tense words with his knights and then afterward Gwaine rode seemingly in the direction back to Camelot. Valen kept gazing down at the ground almost like he was looking for something.

_What?_

As Arthur was still conversing with the knights Valen interrupted importantly. "Sire, there's more. I don't know how I could not have seen it right away before. It kept nagging at me, but I couldn't put the pieces together. And tonight I finally got it. The prisoner's wanted for heinous crimes against three individuals in Escetia. One of them was a woman. I've heard rumors that he's been living in this cabin on the outer borders."

The response made Arthur blanch. He caught Elyan's expression, just as anxious. Arthur recalled it then, asking Valen, "Do you think he could be working with Morgana?"

Merlin swore he saw Valen flinch before he gave a tight scowl.

"The woman some call the witch? The one who tried to take Camelot? Oh no Sire. He's no sorcerer."

Arthur just nodded, Valen telling him apologetically, "I'm sorry Sire. I see so many faces on posters and all. I didn't realize it was him until I had to fight him tonight. If there was any way I could have saved Gwen I would-

Arthur put his hand up, cutting the other man off. "No. It's alright. Just…here I have a map. Do your best to show me where you think this cabin would be."

"Of course Sire."

Merlin noticed something else now that gave him pause. In the moon's strongest light, parts of Valen's hair looked near jet black and they had a whole different texture. _Strange_. It was still there too, every time Arthur wasn't focused on him. Valen's eyes were indeed scrutinizing the forest floor.

Backing away, Merlin went over things. Even Valen didn't believe that the prisoner knew magic, but the guards had been put under a strong spell. That meant someone else was involved. Backing up further, to where the trees foliage hid him, Merlin whispered a word, getting his eyes to magically focus with greater intensity.

As Arthur spoke with Elyan, Valen noticed that Merlin was standing much further away from all of them. He had the oddest feeling that _Emrys_ was starting to put things together. Well that might not be so bad because with Emrys foolishly playing the part of the servant, it was doubtful anyone would believe him if he stated anything outlandish.

That issue not one of much concern, the other one shouldn't be much of a hindrance either. Morgana no longer wanted to be Queen, but _Mordred_ was quite sure that he'd be able to convince her when he helped her get rid of those ugly scars…in the future. For now, her physical deformities were useful in that they kept her vulnerable and angry.

And finally he was coming to the time when he wouldn't have to play the part of that stupid magic-less brute Valen.

_Hmmm, magic. What was Merlin picking up now? Oh fie._

Mordred glared as he realized what the object was. Oh he'd make Emrys pay for that later. For now, no one would locate the body of the prisoner. Mordred dumped it into the lake earlier.

Feeling watched, Merlin quickly picked up the piece he had found, pocketing it into his jacket for later perusal, glancing at his king's distressed expression. This had to be so hard for him.

It most definitely pained Arthur greatly, but he knew they had to make camp as riding at night deeply into the forest would be too precarious. Valen stated that the prisoner rarely did any awful deeds right away and would hold out for gold if he could get it. It was for that reason in part why Arthur sent Gwaine back to Camelot, to get gold if needed for a ransom, and secondly to alert Percival of what was going on. Valen would camp with them too. Since his sister lived opposite to where they were going in Escetia, he'd then go his separate way in the morning. For now, Merlin would treat Valen's injuries.

…

"You look troubled Merlin." Cleaning off the last of Valen's wounds, Merlin nodded. "There's a lot going on. I just hope we find Gwen safe tomorrow."

"Yes, I hope the same. I'm sorry I can't ride out with you all."

To that Merlin shook his head, carefully bandaging Valen's shoulder. "You have your sister to think about."

"Yes Em-

Merlin stared. Valen laughed, sounding nervous. Merlin gave an inquisitive shrug. "Were you just about to call me something else?"

Nodding his head, Valen admitted it. "Yeah, know this man named Emerich. Makes sense I nearly called you by his name. You both kind of look alike, but he doesn't wear brightly colored scarves." He laughed.

Merlin did too, for a short moment. Around them everyone was starting to slumber. He gestured, finished with Valen's bandaging. "Well you're probably tired. Best to get some sleep since we'll be riding out early, you to see your sister, us to find Gwen."

Merlin lay down on his blanket, closing his eyes, hoping Valen did the same.

**TTT**

The stew calmed her grumbling stomach. Gwen put down the now emptied bowl, reminding Morgana of something. "I could help you wash the dishes if only you'd remove the binds on my legs."

"What? And let you escape? I'm not that gullible Gwen, you should know."

Sighing, her hand lifting to her back with some discomfort, Gwen answered, "I wasn't planning anything like that. I know it's foolish to try to escape. You've proven to me you still have magic that I cannot fight against."

To that comment, Morgana gave a malevolent grin, aware that it made the scars stand out more, and yet she didn't care. "You asked before what I wanted with you? Well I'll tell you now, _instead_, what you took from me. Rest assured my magic still is strong enough to hurt you. But it is also sorely limited compared to what I could do before. It's _that _I care about, not my grotesque appearance."

"It is not grotesque, Morgana."

"You blanched when you saw me."

"I was only shocked at what that day did."

"What _YOU _did." Morgana accused fiercely.

Gwen was tired, still quite cold, and emotionally wrung. She had heard enough of the accusations. "You hurt Lancelot. You used his body to hurt me! You made me kiss someone who was no longer even living! And you made me believe that I _WANTED_ that. Don't sit there and say I've done horrible things to you because what about the terrible things you've done to _me_, Morgana? I was loyal to you for so long-

Leaning on her cane, Morgana stood up now, pointing viciously with her free hand. "You were not loyal to me! You sided with Uther against me and Morgause, my sister, the one person who truly cared for me."

That simplistic comment made Gwen's eyes widen with shock. "_How can you say that? _Was Morgause there when you were young and had the dreams about your mother? Do you remember when we met Morgana? Your nurse that you had then introduced us. And you shunned me like you did everyone else. Because of Gorlois's death. You would not talk to Arthur. You would not talk to Uther. You would not leave your bed. But then I just kept doing my job, my duty. And slowly you opened up to me. And you became my-

Raising her hand now, Morgana stopped Gwen's remembrances. Truthfully enough Morgana had been so full of maddened grief then she hadn't wanted anyone around her, but Gwen had been resilient, never giving up. Soon Morgana had no choice but to talk to her, to go outside with her when Gwen tempted her with pretty wild flowers she had picked in the forest, and juicy berries ever so ripe as it was spring time. That was long ago though. That faithful girl betrayed her.

"Loyal to me until you fell in love that is. You took Uther's side because of who he fathered."

Gwen shook her head strongly, not allowing that name to be used as the reason why their friendship was pieced apart. "That is _not_ true. You know I never felt any kindness of heart towards Uther after what he did to my father. You of all people should know that _most _Morgana. Any respect I showed towards Uther was because of Arthur."

"And see, you betrayed me still the same."

"You wanted to be _queen_, Morgana! You wanted to end Arthur's life. You had the military murder citizens that day in the citadel! I don't even understand it. For years you shunned Uther's way of ruling. You showed _NO _interest in being any kind of queen. Where did this strong desire to usurp the throne finally come from?"

"Because it is my right!" Morgana yelled. "Or it was, until you turned me to _this!_" She pointed disgustedly at her face. "What people would follow a disfigured queen?"

Gwen slowly closed her eyes, shaking her head with misery and confusion. "Then what is it you now want Morgana? Why did you bring me here? What purpose can my presence help you to accomplish?"

Cold lips stated it. "I could end your life."

Gwen opened her eyes at that brutal statement, looking into Morgana's scarred eyes, seeing pools of hatred…

But also the deepest pools of loneliness

And pain.

It was a haunted discovery as now Gwen flinched with her own anguish. She looked up with a quiet plea. "Morgana please, will you let my binds go for just a moment, so I can exercise my legs? My back hurts. Mordred tied me to a tree trunk last night. It gave no comfort. I need to move."

It could be a trick, but Gwen was right in that Morgana had enough power to make her sorry for any _tricks_. It could also be the pregnancy poking irritation.

What harm would it be?

With a flick of her fingers she released the binds.

**TTT**

Merlin hastened away from the others. They all were asleep; he had little time before the dawn commenced. Taking out the object he had found earlier, Merlin finally gave it a good look. It was almost entirely the same as Serac's.

Merlin put it back in his pocket. If only there was some way he could get to him, but his camp was closer to Northumbria and-

_"Emrys."_

Merlin turned around at the voice, perplexed to actually see Serac there. Giving a shake of his head, he thought how it couldn't be.

"Yes it can."

"You can read my mind?"

Serac smiled mildly. "Yes, I can when you don't guard against it. You can do so also, although you will need more training before you fully understand it."

Inquisitively Merlin asked, "How did you get here?"

Serac took it away from his cloak. "The amulet helps with transference. I can move from one location to another as long as there are not deeply entrenched stone barriers in the way. For me it helps too when there are pools of water. There is one here and one back at the camp."

"So you moved through one to the other?"

"Yes Emrys."

"Can all Druids do this?"

"If they are taught well enough, they can focus their mind and use the amulet correctly. Not that the amulet has to be part of it. But it is hard to travel the same distance without."

Merlin brought out the one he found on the forest floor. "What about this one? Do you think it belongs to one of your people?"

Carefully Serac took it from him, nearly dropping the amulet for a moment as his eyes widened with astonishment and then gave a look that bordered on pain.

"What is it?" Merlin asked tightly, holding onto its other end so it wouldn't fall to the ground.

"This…one…Emrys. It's been used in such _dark _ways."

Serac took better hold of the amulet, calming his mind and closing his eyes, this time not flinching away from the contact. "Used to murder…to create a spell of vileness…to mutate…taken back and forth to…the snow…the mountains."

_His dream._

Merlin shuddered, watching as Serac slowly opened his eyes, murmuring, "The owner of this one has very sinister thoughts."

"Can you tell me who that is?"

Serac grimaced, holding tightly to the amulet. "Not just yet. But there might be a spell that could give us the answer. Come with me."

**TTT**

Lifting from his bedroll, Mordred looked around the camp, seeing every person there, but one.

_"Emrys…" _He spit out, wondering what the too inquisitive sorcerer was up to now that he had his amulet. He had no idea if Emrys would be able to guess the powers it possessed, but decided now that he'd spent enough time in this awful camp. He needed to get back to Morgana. There would be no hindrance in starting this new cycle of the plan as long as no one believed Emrys. Using a spell that he had learned from the Druids to create parchment and a quill from its most natural elements, Mordred conjured both, writing an important note that would stir up trouble the way he liked.

_I told you once that I never forget Emrys. But it seems the mutation made YOU forget. It's been easy fooling you. Not once did you remember how we telepathically connected, but for now I'll let go of that control. My power is somewhat limited thanks to that awful wench Gwen tearing away my amulet and then you finding it. No matter though. None of them will believe you at first. And by the time they do start to, it'll be too late._

**TTT**

With her legs freed, Gwen slowly walked around the cave, finally able to stretch her body some. Although after a few walks around, Morgana faced her harshly. "Okay, that's enough. Sit back down so I can do the binds again."

Gwen pleaded, facing Morgana without flinching, thinking if there was any ugliness it didn't have to do with her physical features, but her cold heart. "Morgana, please. I'll sit, but no binds. They restrict so much." Already Gwen could feel some uncomfortable bruises developing from them.

Morgana relented, gesturing coldly for Gwen to sit. The handmaiden did, slowly and carefully. She wrapped her arms around her body, stating, "It is so chilly here."

Morgana dismissed the comment, not wanting to make small talk. "Well in a dress like that of course you're cold."

Gwen looked down at her burgundy gown, made of cotton material, simple enough. "I wear something like this every day. You used to wear gowns of satin and finest lace."

Sneering, Morgana gestured to her outfit now, black and thick, a dress that covered more than it revealed for necessity's sake. "That time is gone."

"I still don't get it. Why you wanted the throne. You had no interest in it before."

"Don't be so sure you knew all my interests."

Gwen said nothing, sitting there quietly, her look one that bordered too much on concern for Morgana's taste, as it now irritatingly got her to talk.

"For years I watched Uther burn every person with magic, drive away the Druid people to the forest to become nothing more than refugees. I always felt so terrible for them, hated Uther's doings even if I still wanted to be loyal to him, care for him as my guardian. Then I found out I had magic too and the Druids were the one people I could go to. They were so good to me. They showed me the way and later my sister showed me too that my magic was a gift, not a curse. I hoped to be queen so I could bring magic back, allow people to live without fear who possessed it. But Arthur, you and that meddling Merlin, thwarted that."

"And so you hated me?"

Morgana shook her head. "No Gwen. I _did _not hate you. It was just that you were in my way. It truly wasn't your fault then."

She took a step closer, blocking Gwen's view of anything else, forcing her to see as she gestured to her face. "But this…my lack of magic now. That _YOU _did. And that I want you to pay for. I want you to feel the same pain I did when I lost so much of the one thing that truly made me special."

Her skin was so red, glaring now with the ugly anger of her scars and her present feelings, but Gwen couldn't let it be left there. Morgana had always been so much more dramatic than her, loving as children to play the part of the flashy character, whether princess warrior or bandit lady, while Gwen had always preferred the practical, a handmaiden like herself, or a helpful lady of the court. And now years later, Morgana was still the dramatic one, while Gwen tried to temper the mood, give her a little reality.

"How do you know Arthur wouldn't have done just what you wanted? He has already made peace with the Druids. There has been no hunting of their camps like there was sometimes with Uther. Arthur would not have hurt you if he knew you had magic."

"How are you so sure Gwen?"

It was hard for Gwen to answer that. She knew nothing for certain, only that the man she had married and loved was not a cruel one. He would have taken no pleasure in hurting his half-sister.

"See, you're _not _sure."

Gwen shook her head, standing to face Morgana more directly. "And neither are you. So many have grown up with the ban on magic. Do you think it would have been so easy to quickly end it then? There is more tolerance now I believe with Arthur as king, his civility toward the Druid people known, but even a year ago, you would have had many against you."

Morgana shrugged. "Well that doesn't matter anymore anyway because I'm not going to be queen. And neither are you."

"Then why haven't you killed me already Morgana?"

**TTT**

Serac took Merlin to a small creek. There he placed the amulet into the water, letting it descend to the bottom. Merlin grabbed Serac's hand, anxious that they would lose it, but the Druid simply told him to wait patiently. His ties to the element of water would keep the amulet from sinking forever. After some time passed, the amulet resurfaced, displaying images within the ripples of water that made Merlin's brow crease.

"That boy. I've seen him before."

"When, Emrys?"

Merlin couldn't answer the question. He had no recollection. Taking his own amulet, Serac touched Merlin's shoulder, whispering a few words. When he was done, _the spell _was lifted.

It made Merlin gasp to have his mind finally free, and it astonished him that it had been imprisoned in the first place. "Someone set a spell on me?"

"I only realized it now, but yes." Serac replied. "It is this person I think who has used some of the darkest magics to mutate into another being. The spell traps everyone else in a belief that the mutated being is really the original person."

"_How? _How do they do this spell?"

Serac's face whitened. "It is a horrible process. Cruel and uncaring of the victim. A life is taken away to act it out, but very slowly Emrys. Piece by piece."

Merlin paled at the horror of what Serac was saying. "Who would do such a thing? I can't even imagine Morgana agreeing to that."

"The face of the person responsible for this dark magic Emrys…

Is in the water."

Merlin gazed down into the pool, seeing the face of Valen, and seeing the face of a boy.

_Emrys_

Emrys…

I will never forget and I will never forgive you Emrys.

Emrys…

Merlin shuddered, seeing the boy forming into a man and then that dark haired man with pale white skin forming into

Valen.

_"Mordred."_

Merlin whispered, the pieces now finally coming together into the most horrific of formation.

"Yes. I believe you are right. You must be careful Emrys. He will lead to your greatest fall. His one ambition is to make magic total and to bring you down, however that is necessary. He was once one of us, but he has strayed far and our power cannot match his. Only yours."

"_Gwen_. He's the one, isn't he? Mordred took her, maybe showing her the face of Valen, Percival's true friend. Where is he now anyway, the real one?"

"He must be dead. For the mutation to be complete, the other must be no longer living."

"I have to tell Arthur…" Merlin muttered restlessly, getting up from the creek, but then Serac's hand was on his wrist.

"And how will you convince him? By revealing your magic, Emrys?"

The question frustrated Merlin, although it was entirely warranted. It would be very hard to tell Arthur that Valen was dead that he was actually really Mordred. The only way he could fully convince him was by revealing his sorcery which would serve no purpose. Not when Arthur put him in the dungeons or had him executed. Gwen would just be in greater peril then.

_Gwen_. Merlin nearly sunk to his knees in anguish, recalling it.

"What is it Emrys?" Serac helped to keep him standing.

"Gwen is vulnerable. She's expecting."

"Guard that secret in your heart Emrys. For Mordred to learn it, could lead to Camelot's end."

"And Gwen's." Merlin whispered. This was a nightmare. All this time he'd trusted the man who was the same boy who the dragon warned him would work in tandem with Morgana. _Oh Morgana. _Just like it was prophesized. "They're working together, aren't they? Morgana and Mordred."

"I do not know for certain Emrys. But that is a dark possibility."

_A very dark one._

**TTT**

Mordred entered the crude dwelling, hearing the tail end of conversation. He had planted the seed of doubt. Now he'd just let it take fruit.

He responded to the question just asked by the handmaiden. "Well because that just wouldn't be productive Gwen. Better to keep you alive, for at least a bit longer. Now with that understood, you shouldn't be walking around freely." He lifted his hands, binding her arms again with sorcery.

Gwen looked to Morgana for some kind of assistance, but she received none.

"Now for your legs."

Gwen put up her hand. "Let me get back to the chair first."

Mordred allowed it with a shrug and then as soon as she got there, lifted his hand, stating with meaning. "Now, _go to sleep_." Unable to fight his magic, she was under quickly.

Watching the drawn out display, Morgana said nothing. Mordred walked over to her, his thin long fingers grasping her arm with intention. "We need to talk."

**TTT**

Will continue soon with Day Six…thanks

**And one last note:** This part was one of my favorite to write, as much of what is to come was exciting to write. I've never been a big fan of Morgana for some reason. I love Katie, but Morgana has rarely appealed to me. I remember though when Merlin poisoned her I really felt her pain and anguish, beautifully shown by Katie.

And here was something I so wanted to write, Morgana's confrontation with Gwen. And once again I could feel Morgana's side in all this. I could feel both sides equally. But it's something I hope the show does more instead of just having her seem a plastic villain at times. Morgana does have real angusih that has formed her into what she is now. Of course she's made horrible choices, but it didn't just spark out of her. Something lit that fuse and a lot of it was fear. Merlin, even as he was trying to save Arthur, truly betrayed her and terrified her when he poisoned her. And then I think the pain of finding out she was Uther's daughter was just the last straw. It led Morgana to this horrible place. And now friends and family are pitted against each other sadly.

So anyway, yeah, this story has much adventure, especially to come, but too it is meant to tug at emotions. Hopefully this part and the next parts convey that.


End file.
